RWBY's bizarre adventure
by Crossnoblebond
Summary: Dwell with a warrior with the last name Joestar. Watch as this fellow be the leader of team JOJO. Along the way he try's to be a gentlemen to a beacon student.
1. Intro

**A/N: Dylanmalone11 on deviant art allowed me to upload it here. He's new to fanfic's so wish him luck readers. **

* * *

Here is my OC team for my JOJO/RWBY crossover

Jonah Jostar

Oryan Zeppeli

Jenny Speedwagon

Owl Zeppeli

And here is a quick gist of there families

Jonah's great grandfather, Jonathan killed DIO for good

Joseph Jostar is Jonah's father and had taught him and the Zeppeli brothers

Gyro is the father of Oryan and Owl. But he died in a racing accident so now they live with there grandfather William Zappeli

Jenny is Robert step-daughter


	2. Jonah Joestar part 1

It was beautiful day in the city of vale. And it will be even more beautiful once the festival had started. Soon, every family and student from all over the world will be here to bob for apples, catch donuts on strings, and ride roller-coasters until they regretted eating all those donuts. But the REAL reason half the of Vytal is coming is the tournament. Major hunter schools such as beacon academy will battle others for glory and fun.

But for one young man, this was an excuse to beat a man to a pulp and get away with it.

Sitting outside a café was that said man. Drinking his coffee and grumbling at a news paper's sport section that favorite Rugby team lost by two. He was around six feet tall and was well built with brown hair that covered his ears. This man also wears a white dress shirt with a red tie with its sleeves rolled up to his forearms to show his muscles. Over his shirt is a button vest that is dark gray with small white strips and a small brim fedora of the same pattern but with a small gold star pin on the front right of the hat. Also, next to him resting on a chair was a sword that was sheathed in a brown leather scabbard

While he was still mad that the ruby game, he was still happy that he was in the tournament. while he was no hunter and participating in it was unusual, it was not unheard of. You just got to pay for your medic bills if you brake your arm. But that don't matter to him. He was here to see just how far he had gone in his training. Hell, his own DAD gave him that idea. Still, he's here and now he has to wait for the fun to start.  
"OW! Stop that!" his ears pick up this plea. The unnamed youth turn in his seat and head to see distress. from an ally across the street from the café was three people. Two of them were boys. One with blackish hair that touched his shoulders and the other with darker brown hair and was bigger of the two and had armor. And the last one was...

He had to lift the brim of his hat to see if he was dreaming.

She was the most beautiful girls that he had seen. She had long brown hair and possessed a fine body and... bunny ears? oh. she's a Faunus. But that don't matter to him. If any, her bunny ears just made her look even more cuter.

But his love stricken state became anger at what he is seeing. These two "men" were pulling on her ears to her displeasure. And they just keep on laughing at her pain. If there is one thing that he hate most in this world, is harm on woman and children. And this made him do... bad things.

With a evil grin, he tilt his hat back to its original place and got from his seat with his tip on the table and his sword slung on his back and began his walk to the ally.

after all, he needed to practice.


	3. Jonah Joestar part 2

"Please, stop!" I cried to Cardin and Sky. Who they just responded with laughter. I was on my way back from the mall and got this nice scarlet purse with a silver chain. I thought if I got something nice I may feel less... lonely. Ever sense I have came here to beacon I have nothing but bad luck with team CRDL. I thought that if I apply here I can change peoples minds about us Faunus... But this maybe bad idea and just drop out... I just want to close my eyes and make this go away.

"Pardon me" I opened my eyes and the others turned around to see who called them. In the entry way of the ally stood a man, maybe a year older then me. He clearly stood over six feet tall and works out as proof of his rolled up sleeves that show the muscles on his arms. He also wore a white shirt and a dark vest and one of those fancy hats except the brims are short which too was the same dark color as his vest with a small gold star on it. This man also has a some sword on his back and a soda bottle in his left hand. I can see that he had brown hair, but I can't tell of his eyes for his hat was tilted over them. "can you guys like, stop doing that to her please?" he spoke in a pleasant voice. "It is obvious that she had done nothing bad. so just let her go." He spoke once again.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Someone... IS SAVING ME!?

Cardin and Sky seem to don't like being ordered what to do and let go of my ears and began to walk over to with evil intent in there smiles and eyes. "well, look do we have here Sky." said Cardin "Some fancy pants pink thinks they can tell me what do, a hunter no less" Cardin ended with a laugh. By the time they got to him, Sky gave Cardin his chewed up gum and planted it on his star metal on his hat. The stranger simply took his fedora and look at the gum and pulled it off in a calm like way. "Can you guy ask me this?" he spoke in his gentlemen-like way, with no anger whatsoever while putting hat on, covering his eyes once again. "You men are hunters-in-training, yes? I'm slightly confuse? Why did you do this? What is the meaning of this action?"

Both Cardin and Sky looked at each other before laughing once more. "there is no meaning you dumb ass!"Sky told him "yah, we do it because its fun! Now listen here now pal because you-" But Cardin never finished his sentence... because the stranger had just punched him in the face. vary, VARY HARD. "DON'T PUCH YOUR LUCK YOU BASTERD!" the stranger yelled. Gone was his fine manners as said that.

Cardin fell to the ground screaming while covering his face. I get the feeling that his nose was not the only thing broken. Sky was in disbelief that he step a few paces back from him. I can't believe this. All of this was him trying to save me, A FAUNUS; something that no one had ever done.

Sky shock became anger when he just pulled his gun "you got a death wish or something?! I'll blow your head off!" I was in horror. All this man was trying to do was help me! But he seem unimpressed by that threat. All he did was smiled. "My friend," he began as he pointed the soda bottle at him. "By the time you touch that trigger, I will have already broken you finger like match stick" Sky looked at him like he was nuts. "from all the way there?! Yeah right!" Everything seem to slow down for me. I can't let him die like this. I can't live with myself if he did. I about to run at him, about to yell at him to run and don't die for this...

And that is where I saw something amazing

As Sky just about to pull the trigger, this young stranger body began to... Glow? While Sky never saw or was just too focused on his target, I don't know. But I know I have seen it. I then notates the soda bottle and then got really strange. The soda in the bottle seem to be bubbling. But how? I don't see any dust on him or some weapon but his sword and it looked normal. The soda seem to be kept bubbling and bubbling until... The cap of the bottle blew off the bottle with such force it was almost like a gun just went off. The cap flew in the air like a bullet. And it made contact with its target: Sky's trigger finger. And just like that, the cap had did his job and broke Sky's finger. Like a match stick.

Just like his boss, Cardin. Sky went down, screaming in pain holding hand. There all done for the day. Only he was left standing, looking at what he did. "normally, I feel bad for what I did, but after seeing what you did to this cute girl here, I feel a bit more at peace." Did I just heard right? Did he just called me "CUTE?" A lot of called me a freak and a animal. But someone, a man no doubt, is calling me cute? I fell to the ground on my knees, my face redder then a tomato and my hands on my face. Is this the truth? dose he really think I'm cute? To be fair, He is good looking himself. but... who is he?

"You ok, madam?" I was snapped out of my thoughts to see my hero lending me his left hand to help me up and my purse in his right hand. Timidly, I reach out and took his hand and pulled me to my feet. He and I walk out of the ally leaving the two bullies behind. "T-T-Thank you..." I shudder out finally. He looked at me for one second and gave me warm smile and gave me my purse. "Its no problem. I can't leave a lady like you be treated like that" he said while putting his hand on my shoulder. "Now, its not gentlemen-like to leave a nice girl alone after that. So please, let this Jostar escort you home." Jostar? Was that his name? And he is willing to take me to my room in Beacon? "uhhhh." was all I can say. "shall we go now?" And with that, I started to walk home. Like I was in a trance. We haven't spook on the way until we where in front of my room. "Nice school here" Mr. Jostar said. "Well I guess I should be going" he spook and was about to go on his way. But something didn't felt right. Him just leaving just like that. I had to say something, anything! He can't just leave me like this! "VELVET SCARLATINA!" He whipped his head with a questioning look. "My name is V-Velvet Scarlatina. And thank you for helping me, Mr. Jostar." He stood there with that questioning look for a bit. Then it turned into a smile that he wore so well. "Well if that the case, My name Jonah Jostar. But please, call me JOJO. And look in your purse." And he went around the corner and left me alone. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I then began to look into my purse just like JOJO said. I was then met with a peace of paper and a card. On the paper was two names. One was his name, and the other one say "The Havana" that was a Hotel and a number- Wait a sec... Did he just gave me his key to his room?!

I just sat there for what felt like minutes with a red face. I then grabbed my pillow and screamed into it until I passed out.


	4. Oryan-Zeppeli

'Such lovely architecture, this distract has" these are the thoughts of one young man. In the historical distract of Vaile, was a large fountain made of stone. It was not as large as the one in his grandfather's home, but it was just as beautiful. It even had the some ducks that swim around it.

And sitting on the base of this great fountain was the one who thought this thought. He was around five foot twelve inches. He black hair that touched his shoulders are tied in a pony tail with a light blue hair ribbon with a bird feather. The tip of his pony tail was bleached blonde. This lover of buildings is wearing a dark blue silk jacket with a black turtle neck sweater and fingerless gloves of the same silk of the jacket.

In one hand, was one of his favorite romances novels, "Ninjas of love." he can't help but feel bad for the book. Everyone thinks it some junk read from some second hand adult entertainment store. But instead, I was like reading Romeo and Juliet but with a happy ending unlike the great tragedy. And in his other, was paper cup of lavender tea.

He took a sip of his tea and closed his book. Before he got up from his sitting position, The reader wanted to get one last look of the old distract. 'What secrets does this old stone hold, I wonder?' He thought to himself once again, 'what was I here again?' He closed his eye to help find his answer.

*flash back start*

Inside a small mansion's garden were three men, a cat, a chess table, and a heated battle of wits. One man was a butler in his mid fifty's who watch from the sides with his masters pet cat, a short haired gray cat name Cole who was looking from player to player. The second one was the building lover with a intense look on his face. And finally, his opponent. This man was much older the youth. He had short black curly hair and a small black mustache with lightly tanned skin. This chess rival is donning a white suit with a red vest underneath and a green bow tie. On top of his curly hair was a top hat with a black and white diamond pattern. He just simply move his knight peace forward. "Check." Is what he said with a small smile. The youth never left his eyes drift from the board. Finally, he pick up his bishop and moved it to the left. "Such a risky movement you did here Oryan. Are you sure you want to play this?" his opponent spoke. The youth, now named Oryan, looked up and met his eyes for the first time since beginning of the game. "Its called a educated guess, grandfather." He said to his opponent that is now his grandfather "one must bet something to gain his victory, or else he will not fine what he is looking for in life and he will never conquer his fear of the unknown."

His grandfather can't help but laugh at this. "you can become a great philosopher one day. But until then..." He moved his own rook in front of Oryan's bishop "Check" his grandfather said once again. Oryan just fell out of his seat and onto his hands and knees. "I can neverwin here, can I?" He said with a gloomy way. "Better luck next time, grandson." His grandfather said as he got up from his seat. Oryan finally pulled himself back together and brushed of the dirt on his legs. "But grandfather, you never called me to the garden just to play a game here, did you?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your trip to Vale."

Damn it, grandfather...

Oryan turned his back to his grandfather."I have already packed my bags and was about to perches my ticket until you called me away." He said with in a calm but angered voice. "And you can't change my mi-" as Oryan was turning to face his grandfather, but was stop as his grandfather held a envelop in his hand. "I vary well know that, grandson." he started. "And it took me a long time to admit this, but you are a man now and you said it yourself that a man must make his own path with your own hands. So please let at least give you a proper start." He gave the envelop to Oryan, who took with a questioning look on his face.

When he opened the envelop, his face lit in both happiness and shock. For within in was a airplane ticket to Vale. "Grandfather I... wha-" Oryan was struggling on what to say he was this happy. "Thank Jonah for this." His grandfather stated. He looked up from the ticket after making that statement. "JoJo did this?" "And he wanted me to inform you that he'll be waiting for you and the others when you get there." His friends will be there as well? That might explain why his little brother is not here. But that didn't matter now, He had to get going right! "Thank you grandfather! I will never forget this!" He yelled while running to get his belongings. "Oryan!" He yelled back at him. He stop and turned around to see him with a intense look on him. "NOT. A. SINGLE. DROP." Oryan knew what he is talking about right away and nod his head before running back to grab his gear.

*flash back end*

'Ah yes, now I remember.' He thought as was walking down the street while still drinking his tea to meet JoJo at this hotel that his friend was fitting the bill. Even as Oryan walked, he knew why he had gotten the ticket from his best friend and rival. Ever since they first met they been fighting. They always try and one-up each other just for the hell of it. And now that this tournament is coming along, he can show just how much he had trained and show him his new 'technique.'

"You lost, pal?" Oryan was snapped out of his thoughts to see who called him. In his path to his friend was a man in a black suit with a red tie. He is wearing a some hat and sunglasses with red lenses to cover his eye color. He had a smudge look on his face, Like he knows something Oryan didn't. "Perhaps my 'friends can help" as this stranger said that, men emerged from the nearby allies. They all wore the same black suits and all of them are armed with melee weapons and a few had guns. The one who had called him pulled out what seemed like a SMG. Oryan turned his head around to see that he was surrounded by them. "As of matter of fact" he started in a calm matter while taking another sip of his tea, "if you gentlemen a tell me a faster route to the Havana hotel, I'd be much obliged." Some of these 'gentlemen' snickered at his problem. "pal, do you even know what is happening now?" "Can't say I do." "YOUR BEING MUGGED!" He looked over his left to see a little boy standing in the ally way.

"A mugging?" he started by terribly faking his shock "moma mia! you poor men" the thugs now have face of confusion on there faces "you all spent all you money on all that nice clothing and pretty toys, oh what shall you ever do." he finished by placing his hand on his cheek. The one with the SMG, who Oryan thinks is the leader here, got mad by his insult. "Why you mother... Don't just stand there, GET HIM!" On his command they started to close in on there new victim. "Halt!" Oryan order in a commanding tone and all stopped, with yet another confusing look upon them. Oryan walked to this little boy who was a little scared for him. he bent down to his level and handed him his tea. "Please hold on to this and don't spill it." He nodded in response. He then walked back to the center of the mob and put up a fighting stance and with a look that can kill. "You may begin"

Two of them from the back try a strike him from behind and end it quickly. But both were met with his elbow to there faces. while falling to the ground, Oryan grabbed one of there hat and throw it at the thugs in front of him. Normally, throwing a hat at ones face can never cause a broken nose much less a knocking out teeth. But this was far different. As the hat was thrown, it was glowing by some strange way non of them can understand. This man felt like a brick was thrown at him and was seeing double. With amazing speed, Oryan was already in front of his hat victim to deliver his knee into his face. Another one of them try and cleave him in half and he swing with a machete horizontally. Bur narrowly duck underneath the swing and gave one of his own and tripped him with his legs. Before he even fell to the ground, Oryan grabbed his feet and began spin with him around like top. knocking anyone away that comes near them. By the end of the spinning, he let him go and sent him fling from the fray. They are all in fear and shock, is he some kind of hunter? "RUSH HIM! HE'S ONLY ONE GUY!" And on that note, they all ran at him.

As for the one with the SMG, he can't believe his eyes. How can one man be taking out a entire gang with ease? And what the hell is that light that was coming from him? Is this some kind of dust power he have? "Look like your next." He was snapped back to reality when there 'hunted became hunter' was standing among the battered and broken gang. He was panicking, he didn't want was what serving. His gaze landed on the young lad who was holding his tea. The look on his face was astounding as he looked at the carnage Oryan had made. But he still held vast to his tea. He rushed to the boy and grabbed his shoulder and point his SMG at his head.

"S-STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" he yelled to him. He stopped but did not let his killer look falter. "I'LL BLOW THIS BRAT'S HEAD OFF YOU TRY ANYTHING!" Oryan's gaze did not left his eyes. "Look at you." He simply stated to him, while placing his hands together in front of him. "Such a mighty goon is now forced to hold a child hostage for protection, How funny." And pulled his hand apart and threw something at him and he open fire. But the most strangest thing happened. The boy flinched, but is not dead. Both are just as confused. The lad pulled from his grip and ran away, but still had his tea. The goon leader was still trying understand what just happened. He left eye contact and looked at his gun and saw that...

A bubble was covering its barrel

"What is..." was all that he can say at this point. "My special technique" Oryan clamed. He looked up to see him still standing there but with bubbles around his hands. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" He hollered at him. Oryan bent his knees and crossed his arms over his chest. "My name is Oryan Zeppeli" and with a his might, He jumped what looked like a full story. "AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO DELIVER JUSTICE!" And before he knew it, Zeppeli shot his arms out and with it came a large storm of bubbles. This thug was too shocked to even moved and was hit with full force of what felt like small cannon ball to him and was lifted up from the ground and flew down the street, out like a light.

This lad jaw hung open at such a display of power that he never saw before. Before he knew it. Oryan landed right in front of him, startling him but held on to his tea like his life depended on it. For all he knows, it may vary well. But he bent down and took his tea from the shocked boy. "Thank you, young man." He said while he took a sip of his drink and began to walk away.

And not a single drop was spilt that day


	5. Jenny Speedwagon

The Silver Chariot, what a ship it was. Its of the first to be a combination of a luxury cruise liner for VIPs that comes with fully stocked bar, a restaurant with a sea side view, a gym with a track, and even a outdoor pool that can be closed to make a helipad. Its other function is that of a cargo frater that can transport large amounts of dust in a single run. Just over the horizon is its destination. Vale.

If anyone was to look at the large watercraft, the first thing that comes to mind is that it belongs to the mighty mining family, The Schnee Dust Company. But they be wrong. In fact, Its one of largest investors when the company had nothing more then a pickax and a crazy idea on where to find dust. This organization is also one of the largest distributers of are dust for both hunter and civilian use. And perhaps, one of the family's only trusting friend in Vytal.

The Speedwagon Foundation.

The Schnee's where at the time was a small family with group of miners and the location of a large dust vain. When trying to find investors, No one wanted anything to do with them for it was a risky investment and for them being new to the mining business in general. When they present there plan to the Speedwagon foundation, which was still new at the time also, felt that they are trustworthy and went into a full partnership. To this day, they are now the major power houses of the dust business and the wealthiest in the world.

But it is not without problems. Robert Speedwagon, the current CEO of his family's foundation, had felt that the Schnees had lost there honesty along there rise to power. As of right now, Robert is holding meetings and other talks to the board of the Schnee Company about changing there labor policies for the Faunus for fear of legal action against his friend and to cut there ties with there other partners because of there shady business dealings. But it always say "Its for the good of the company." And frankly, He's worried about the his friends morality and the heiress's also. And even try to restore there friendship with her and his daughter.

Which by the way, is on the helipad.

Standing in the center was a slim woman with long amber hair that flowed down to her back. She wore a dark green and black striped long sleeve top that was cut off to show her trimmed mid-rift to the world and a pair of gray jeans with a pouch on her belt on the back with a pair of red tennis shoes. On her head was a dark green baseball cap with the word 'Speedwagon' to show anyone who she is. In her hands where a pair of batons about as long as her forearms that are equipped a dust ejection system. The long road, they are called. And around the helipad, where combat drones powered off but ready to fight with a push of a button.

"Mrs. Speedwagon!" some one yelled calmly from her back. She turned to see the captain of the ship. He looked like he was around in his mid thirties but pass off a man in his late twenties. He was large and it shows as he wore a tight fitting tank top. But his most notable feature about him was his... hair. It was silver and stood several inches above his own head, making him much taller then anyone else on board.

"Captain Polnareff," Mrs. Speedwagon said "I told your men already, just called me Jenny already." She said with a smile. "And risk loosing my boat? yeah right!" He said that with a laugh "Just do your work out and get back inside before we dock." said Captain Polnareff while walking off to the ship's interior.

With all that aside, Jenny went to her combat stance and stomped one foot down and turned on her mechanical opponents. One by one they all turn on with there weapons prone and ready to cut, stab, bash, and shoot at the young Speedwagon. But was not detoured from the metal killers.

Jenny made a mad dash to the biggest threat on the pad, A assault rifle carrying drone. Before anyone knew it, she was in front of the thing and swung both rods into its head from both sides, crushing it completely. When it fell to the ground into a crumpled heap was the time she turned on the long road. With a flip of a switch, the rods went into a flaming inferno thanks to the dust, now Jenny was ready to cut loose. With grace of a dancer, she leapt into the fray with a smile on her face. Her batons met every thing that she touched into burning scrap metal. To everyone seeing this, it was almost like a dance that she perform a great deal and her muscles remember every move while learning it.

From the bridge, stood Captain Polnareff. With the aid of a pair of binoculars, he watch as the girl do battle with the drones. 'Still trying to impress him, aren't you?' Were his thoughts. He knows what she is REALLY doing. Ever sense meeting this man named "Oryan" she been working like hell to get her skills on par with his. 'My what we do for love.' The captain thought and before he knew it, Jenny was all done and started walking back.

In her room aboard the Silver Chariot, the Speedwagon heiress was placing her cloths and other belongings into a large duffel bag. 'This is it,' Jenny's thought began 'I think- no. I AM ready. I know I can face him and stand and show every one that I can fight anything, even against the Hamon and him!' It took effort to stop herself from laughing.

Oryan Zeppeli. This is her reason for coming to vale. To not only face him in combat, but to show that BICH that she IS a Speedwagon. Weiss Schnee, all this do is left a bad taste her mouth. After what they did to her family, she still wave her name like some prized dog. A prized dog that she has no problem running over with a semi truck, And she's a animal lover to boot! How can she still respect her family after what they did to Weiss and others is still a mystery...

With her stuff all packed and her farewells said and done, Jenny walked of the boat and onto the dock of vale. She took of into a run to meet her comrades and her worst enemy.


	6. Owl-Zeppeli part 1

We've been walking for twenty minuets already since we got to the docks. "Why are we here again, Weiss?" I couldn't help but wined to my team mate. Ever since Blake and the fight with Roman at the shipping yard, I found her coming here almost everyday now. My older sister, Yang stayed behind to help Blake explain her Faunus heritage to the headmaster, professor Ozpin. And I'm here following the heiress the Schnee company alone on a fish smelly dock. "I already told you Ruby," Weiss began "As students of beacon and a residents of Vale, it is mine and your responsibility to show and welcome the world to are wonderful kingdom with both food and fun." She ended it with a twinkle in her eye. That was good, it ALMOST made me believe her.

But I know the reality of why she is here. Two days after the fight with Roman and the White Fang was another one. From what we all heard, some guy from out of town met up with Cardin and Sky and sent them to the ER. Look, I hate them and I'm not trying to defend them or anything. But there injuries where so bad. I mean, Sky's finger was so twisted that they had to surgically fix it or else he might lose it. But Cardin got the worst of it as his face was smashed so bad that his cheeks, nose, chin, and jaw had to get metal plates and screws it was that bad! He must be a monster of a human to do that.

If that wasn't enough, another one happen almost last night. Some rich guy was minding his own business until more Romans goons came looking for more trouble. He shot some insult at them and they went in for the kill. But it was them that was beaten as he fought them all off with the aid of bubbles. Yeah I said it... BUBBLES.

I push it out of my mind and ran up to Weiss to keep up. "Come on Weiss. Do you really think that the dynamic duo will be here." I called her reason for being here. "Now why would I be looking for some stupid story book men. Cardin's friends just made the up to hide his bumbling mistake he made and the 'bubble man' was from a kid that wasn't suppose to be away from home." Okay then why are you here?

We continue for more then a half an hour down the docks. Still surprised to see all of tis is for the festival. I seen so many animals for the kids to pet and play to there hearts contend while the rest of them are for the chefs to make there five star meals. I've seen so much wood, metal, and paints that are here for the flouts and stands and other works of art.

And then I found it.

Weiss was complaining to some worker there about bumping into her and watching his step. So I wander over to the object that had cough my eye. A bike.

It was a motorcycle. Looks kind of like my sister rides on but looked older. Its appeared to have been well care for. It was lime green in gloss paint with something on the gas tank. As I got closer to the ride I can make out what was on the gas tank. In black and bolded was the word "GO! GO! ZEPPELI!" Zeppeli... The owner must be a fan.

I'm no racing fan, but my dad is like a hero to him. Gyro Zeppeli was a legendary biker by being one of the first guys that won the first "Steel ball run." A race that started from one kingdom and ended at another by riding there motorcycles only. After that, Gyro took his kids with him as he began on a huge winning streak. But it came to a end as he got into a accident in one of them and died three days later. In honor of his skill and memory, Vale made him a track here in town and named it after him. The Gyro track

Its so sad, I wonder what happened to his children is still unknown to me. I wanted to place my hand on the tank. To see if I can feel what the owner felt when he made it...

"Nice ride huh?" I nearly jumped as I whipped my head around to see who it is. He looked like he was my age and height with black hair with bleached tips. He wore a purple studded leather jacket with similar brown leather pants and cowboy boots. On his forehead was a pair of goggles with tinted lenses and a light blue scarf around his neck. And around his chest and waist was belts that held pouches. Three on his front and two on the sides of his legs. "uhh... its yours?" The stranger gave me a warm smile "Yup, Valkyrie and I have been causing tubule for a long time now" He said while patting his bike.

"YOU!" I jumped into his arms out of fear from the surprise shout. "OH GOD DON'T LET KILL MEEEEE!" I yelled. I opened my eyes only to see Weiss with a mad look she wears to well. "I almost had a heart attack when your not behind me. And who is that?" She pointed to him. He just gave a confused and happy smile. "Well granddad said I'll find someone. But I don't think it will be like this..." He whispered to himself as I awkwardly got off him. "Uh who are you, exactly?" I can't help but feel stupid. "Owl" he simply said. "Now, same Question." Owl asked us. After giving him are names and where we from. Owl moved his neck to his back until we heard a crack from him. "Ruby and Weiss of beacon, now if you pardon me," he said while getting Valkyrie the motorcycle "I need to go and find my older bro." "You have family here?" I asked Owl. He move his hand to the back of his head before saying "Well, me, him, and two other friends were supposed to be here for the fights coming up here, but I came here for the races. They needed a four man team for the tournament from what I understand." "Wait a sec." Weiss jumped in "your participating" she said with a stern look. "uh yeah well-" "where is your weapon then?" Weiss demanded. Owl reached into one of the pouches and pulled out a silver ball about the size of a baseball. "Really?" She said with a flat tone. Owl gave us what I think a laugh "Nyo ho ho~. Want to find out?"


	7. Owl-Zeppeli part 2

How ever did he convince Weiss to fight him is beyond me. In a clear patch of cement away from the busy docks is were Owl and Weiss stood, ready for combat. Owl placed his goggles onto his eyes and went into a boxing style with his silver balls in hand. Weiss responded by drawing her multi action dust rapier: Myrtenaster. And here I am, sitting on a bench waiting for it start. I was kind of curios about what he can do with just those balls he had. "You sure you like, don't want to change out of your dress before you start?" Owl hollered over to his opponent. "Its called a combat skirt you dolt!" She shot back. Owl just gave that weird laugh again. "Nyo ho ho, Ruby," He asked "shoot when ready" Owl demanded of me. I simply grabbed Crescent Rose in its gun form and pointed to the sky... And pulled the trigger

No sooner as I pulled the trigger, Weiss made the first move and summoned one of her glyphs and shot forward into the air and straight for Owl. He must have seen this by the fact of his smile, but did not move yet. As I watch him, I see something off about his hands. There were glowing for one second and went away just as fast. Weiss was now on top of him and go for a over head swing onto him. Owl raised his left hand and the blade deflected off his round object. She was taken back for a second but regained her footing and went in for a flurry of thrusts. But as he did before, Owl moved his hands over to the path of her sword and blocked it away. It was amazing how he is just using his silver balls to stop a sword against him. As I look onto the fight I began to notice his weapons. As he moved his hands to block, the balls he had was... Spinning?

Weiss gave one last thrust to Owl only for him to put both balls to each other. But Weiss last trust was more powerful then the rest and it flipped him back a good distains. With the help of the flipping, Owl jumped into the air and whipped one of his silver balls. It was incredible. It was flying like it was fired from a gun then thrown. Weiss used her glyphs and shot away only just before making a small crater where she stood, still spinning. Both of us were wide eye by that display of his power. Before we knew it, the ball flew out of the point of impact and came back to Owl's hand. This can't be dust. Because I don't know any thing that can do that with such power without the aid of some machine. Owl toss up both of his silver spheres and, with a flip, kicked them at Weiss. She made another one of her glyphs in hopes of sending them back to him. The balls made contact with Weiss' glyph shield and already made a large crack into it. She had no other option but to stand her ground or else be hit by his projectiles. From what I can see, Owl must have planned this and he ran straight for her. He slid underneath Weiss' glyph and between her leg and was right behind her. He hopped up to shoulder length and kicked Weiss' back with both feet. With her focus broken, the glyph was shattered and gotten a stomach full of his silver spheres. Owl ducked as Weiss was sent flying past him.

Landing with a thud, Weiss dropped Myrtenaster while flying. I was incredible! No one, not even Yang can even crack one of her glyphs let alone break one. Owl picked up both balls and place one back into its pouch while keeping one in hand. He flashed a smile. It was time to finish this is what I was thinking. On wobbling knees, Weiss grabbed ahold of her fallen sword and got back into her fencing style. Owl was not impressed. He stood straight like a baseball player with both hand on his round weapon. His hand began to glow once again but more brightly with what looked like thunder coming from his hands. When he part them is when I was truly scared for my team mate. In his hand is what I can only described was a small tornado with a dull light coming from its center. Weiss had a fearful face when she had seen this also. As if Owl was a baseball player he raised one of his legs like any player would and with all his might, he let lose his tornado.

The ball, at least I think it was anymore, was flying like any I've seen him do. It was leaving a trail rubble as it went for its target, Weiss. Weiss was too beaten from his last move so she can only do was summoned three more of her blue glyphs between her and the twister. One by one they all shatter like glass. Both of us was wide eye. Weiss can do nothing more but raised her hands and prepare for the worst.

But something must have happened. Before I knew it, something blew my hood and cape over my head causing me to be blinded. I struggled with it for one minuet and what came next was a truly a shock to all three of us. Weiss and I was looking that the small but deadly twister. Slowing down in the center of a giant...

Bubble...

"OWL!" an angry growl came from behind me. With a confused look, Owl turned to see who called his name. And got a flower pot in the face. both I and Weiss whipped around to see her savior. He look much older then us, maybe eighteen with a dark blue suit with gloves and black hair in a ponytail that was bleached out. He had a calm but angry look on his face when he was walking over to the fallen biker. "A overdrive here of all places Owl, REALY?!" This new stranger shouted at him. "Its nice to see you too, Oryan" He said groggily. With a deep breath, He grabbed Owl by the back of his shirt and got him on his feet and began to drag him. Wait... bubbles. "Hold on!" Weiss hollered to the man called Oryan. While holding her stomach, Weiss began to move to the men. "Just who do you think you are," She grunted from the pain in her mid section "Interfering like that?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was keeping my little brother from hurting you more, he had a issue of going overboard when it comes to fights" He said while looking at his little brother who was knocked out from the pot. He grabbed an unconsents Owl by the waist and heaved him over his shoulder and began to walk over to his bike. "Can we... get some... Ice creeeeam?" he put him on the young man's bike and hopped onto the drivers seat "Not until we see jojo, little bro." With a loud roar of the engine. Both Oryan and Owl rode away with a confessed me and Weiss

What a bizarre day for sure...


	8. Sign Up

'Where in the hell are they?' I thought impatiently to myself. I was laying on the couch with my hat over my eyes in the penthouse of the hotel we're staying at. On the coffee table in front of me was the paper work so we can compete in the Vale festival tournament. I finally got it all wrote out and now it just need everyone's signature and thumb print. While I was waiting for Jen and the brothers to get here, I was still having trouble wrapping head around me being a leader of a team. Both William, my parents, and even my team keep saying I'll lead to victory. Robert was also saying that because of Jenny sake. I have to say wow to that for the fact that everyone have so much faith in me. More so to them.

Jenny Speedwagon, the daughter of Robert Speedwagon and heiress of the Speedwagon foundation. But only on PAPER. You see, Jen was adopted at a young age. Jen was stealing anything and everything to keep herself from starving. She was even using a small hammer to defend herself from others. One day she pickpocketed Robert's wallet while walking around a mall. A week later he got a bill from the hospital and found out the Jenny caught something life threating. Instead of take his wallet back and leave her be, He came back everyday to visit her for a month straight. By the end of that month, she was to be released the there care. But do to her being homeless and a thief, they had no choices to take her to the cops. With that, Robert signed the adoption papers in a heart beat and she became Jenny Speedwagon and is proud of it to this day. Me and the brothers met her on are way home from school when some dog tried to bite her. And we been seeing her after that.

Oryan Zeppeli, my best friend and rival. When he and his little brother came over to learn the Hamon I thought he was some rich punk with issues. To say the least, I hated his guts. We were going at all the time ether in school or at home. But all of that changed when they came to stay a few days over because of there granddad had to take care of some business at some school. One night I challenged him to a dual to show who is the better fighter. In the end we was all beaten up and laying on are backs looking at the stars. He told me that his own father died and why he wanted to learn the Hamon to protect his little brother. Its then that he show me that he was the better man and we've been friends ever since We've always been trying to one up each other like in the past, but its a whole lot friendlier.

Owl Zeppeli, the youngest and most energetic of us four. Oryan loved his father, Gyro as much as anyone can. But his death hit Owl the hardest. Before we were friends, Owl kept his mouth shut and avoided me the common cold. But after we began to know each other is when I seen the real Owl. He told me about how his mastering Gyro's own fighting style of the Hamon 'The spin' and wanting to be a racer like him. As we got older, Owl can always be seen by us or in the garage working on Gyro's bike, Valkyrie. That is, if he isn't getting into trouble. But all and all, Owl is a nice guy and always willing to help any of us out.

And that leaves me. Jonah Joestar, The oldest (by one year) and leader of some team with no name. I guess that I had a good childhood. My dad was a great hunter thanks to the Hamon but turned to a career real in estate when I was born while my mom is a school doctor for signals academy. I've never went to Signals or anything like that because my old man thinks its best that I learn to use power here rather then a far away school. And besides, from what I understand that only a select group can use it. Still, I was always interested about the huntsmen programs and wanted to attend at least one of them.

I tried to think about strategies for the fights or any other thing. But the same thing always came back. Velvet Scarlatina. I felt weird, giving her my hotel key and the number. So far I haven't heard from her in a while now. Maybe she thought I was some thug after the beating I gave those two. Maybe I should go and see her. I nearly slapped myself, I would look like some stalker then. Then how 'bout I call her? That might work... If I knew her number that is. For the love of... I needed to stop. I was here for a fight not a girl! Not a girl...

I heard the door swung open and slammed shut that nearly made me fall off the couch and lose my hat. I moved it away my eyes only to see the Zeppeli brothers. Oryan standing tall with a passed out Owl on his shoulders. "Chocked out or flower pot?" Flower pot" Oryan said with a flat tone. I let out a sigh and sat back on a couch while Oryan took Owl up stairs to a bed room above. Few seconds later my friend was in the walk in kitchen and was beginning to boil some water. "What did he did this time?" I yelled at him from my couch. "He nearly used a overdrive on some girl he picked a fight with." Well he haves a weird way with the ladies. Oryan came back to the living room and sat on one of the chairs next to me with a cup of tea that he placed on the coffee table. What's with him a tea is still beyond me. "And you smashed in the face with a flower pot. My such a wonderful brother you are." I said in a amazed voice. "You know how is Jonah." He said again flat and took a sip of his tea. We sat there for a full awkward minuet without talking. "What's his name?" I was shocked by the sudden question and nearly fell out again. "Come again, pal?" I stammered out. "I know that face jojo." He started "whoever it is on your mind. Now I'll ask again, what's his name?" Damn he's good. I sat upright on the couch and looked at his cup on the table and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Velvet Scarlatina" I told him. "That sounds like-" "A girl? You'll be right" I cut him off. Oryan took sip before saying "Now who is this 'Velvet' girl?" He kept asking on. "Some rabbit faunus girl I helped before you guys came." Oryan's eyes became slightly larger when I told him that part. "You don't mean you..." "Check the hospital for them." I told him flatly. "jojo you know that-" "I know I wasn't suppose use it like that damn it!" I cut him off once again "But When I seen her man she was..." I stopped there, struggling on what to say about her. "She was what?" My buddy picked on. What can I say about her? I was about to flip that table over and call it a day. But one thing popped in to my head and I knew he will understand. "Beautiful" is what muster out. Oryan closed his eyes after finished his tea and placing it on the table. "You always had a thing for the damsel in distresses jojo" he said that and ended with a small laugh.

We sat there for another full minuet. I got another surprise when Owl from the second story fell and landed next to me on the couch with a smile on his face and grabbed the papers on the coffee table. "Nyo ho ho~ So this is it then jojo?" Owl said with that trade mark laugh of his. Both me Ryan was confused by his lack of any emotion towards his brother for hitting in the face. Perhaps he hit him TOO hard. Owl was reading the papers one at a time quickly until his smile was gone and he looked at me. "You did read this, right Jonah?" I looked at him with a straight face "Just the part that looked important, why?" Both brothers looked at me with that you give a dumbass. "It says here," Owl gave me the document and pointed at one line "that we had to stay at the school for at least a week to be qualified to enter ANYTHING!" He said that last part yelling at me. "I see no problem going to school here little Owl." All three of us turned to see the last of us had came through the door.

"Yo Jen!" I said as she dragged her feet to the last seat in the living room. She may have that smile on, but I can tell she was worn out for some reason or another. "And what happened to you?" Oryan said with a little concern in his voice that I seemed to picked up. The young Speedwagon slumped on the chair with a soft thud and a small tear in her eye. I wasn't thinking again," she sniffed "I ran here instead of call a cab or anything" Such was Jenny Speedwagon. She had a problem of forgetting stuff like this. "But Jeeeennnn" Owl wined "We had to go to class again!" He pleaded to her. Jen picked up the paper and gave it a look over and placed it down "Like I said before, I see now problem going to school" Even after walking about ten miles here Jenny still can be optimistic. Owl looked to his big brother for any support for him. But was turned down as he said "Quit you belly aching Owl, Its not like regular school." Owl shot a weird look at him. "Unlike are own school Owl, when they hit you and you hit back. YOU don't get in any trouble whatsoever." This seemed to brighten his mood a bit more when he heard this. "Well that sounds a lot more better then at home" he said while rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought. He grabbed the pen and the ink for his thumb print "OK, you got me. I'll sign up" "That's the spirit little brother" Oryan told him.

Everyone then to signed up on the papers while I was getting off this couch and get ready to give them to whoever at the school. I wanted to mail them over but with all this festive stuff going on I was afraid that it will be too late. I said bye to everyone and made my way to beacon by cab. I looked out its window and saw all whats happening. Families and others walking from shop to shop and looking into the windows and moving on to wherever. Its kind of nerve raking to see all this. Well this is my first time in a big city so I expected that much from it. The cab stopped at the gates and I paid the man and he went on his way.

After what felt like a half a hour looking for a office of any kind but still nothing. I needed a map or something to help me get out at least. I can tell that this is a great building for sure. Halls are all clean with no dust (the regular kind) to be found. I took a peak of the classes to see what there like only to see it looked like some kind of stage with a chalk board. I beginning to see why dad didn't wanted for me to come. It must cost a good sum to get in here. While dad and mom make good money and all but not THAT good to get me to attend.

Suddenly a bell went of that the whole school can hear and next thing I know, everyone was pouring out of class and I was caught in the middle of it. I maybe a six foot five inch guy but it nearly knocked me off my feet. But I stand firm and they began to thin out enough to move. I still needed to muscle my way through them and nearly knocked a few down while doing so. I turned down the hall and was half way down it until someone was opening a door and it ended up smacking me in the face, sending me down with a small cut on my nose. "Oh no!" said someone feminine above me. I got up and see who just hit me.

And it was her.

Velvet just stood there with a worried and shock expression. As if on queue, everyone was gone, leaving me and her in the hall alone. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" she said franticly. I put on a small but nice smile and say "It ok Mrs. Scarlatina." I ended it while brushing myself off. She still looked worried about what she had done. "But your nose..." She trailed off and reached into her purse digging around and pulled out a small Band-Aid. "Thanks" I told her and she timidly nodded. "Uh... Why are you here?" I reached into my vest pocket on the inside and pulled out are paper work. "Getting signed up of curse." I said to the rabbet. "But uh... I got lost and can't find a office or anything." I told Velvet with a bit of red on my cheeks. Her worried look began to slowly change into a small smile with a laugh that was kind of cute. "Maybe I can help? I was on my way there now." "That will be really good right now." I said and began to follow next to her. "So, where is your team?" I asked her. She looked to the ground slightly and that seemed sadden by this. "I... Don't have one. I'm a transfer student and never gotten one... Or didn't want..." I felt bad for bringing that up so I said "If I had the power, I can put you on my team." I told her. Her ears perked up from that "Thank you for that. And I'm sorry if I didn't call you or anything. I was scared that-" "I told you that its ok." I cut her off. "You just met me and giving you that just made you uneasy. I should be the one saying sorry here, not you." I told Velvet. She was silent for the rest of the way.

We're standing in front of the offices now and we both walked in. she went into another room While I talked some older women with short blond hair. In the end I gave her the papers just in time to see velvet walking out the other room. We both met outside the hall and she turned and faced me. I put one of my hands behind my head and told her "Thanks a lot for saving from this maze of hallways" She gave out that small and cute laugh again. "It nothing to thank me for Mr. Joestar" Velvet said to me. "But I still feel that I need to make this up for you somehow..." She must still feeling bad about what happen earlier. And a idea popped into my head. "Well," I began as I put my hand on my chin like I was thinking of something "Do you know that little Italian restraint a few blocks over here." She nodded her head yes. I smiled once again and said "Nice, tomorrow afternoon I am headed over there for lunch and I thought you might want to come. Well?" I asked Velvet looked at me with a shocked eyes. "M-M-ME?! I uhhhh... Yes?" She answered me in a small voice "Good!" I clapped my hands "I'll see you there around Two then?" She nodded her head once more. "I'll see you there then, bye." I waved behind me. Leaving a vary red faced Velvet along the way. And also seeing another girl with a red hood spying on us. I turned to her and gave her a stern look. "You have a problem with the Faunus?" I asked her. She moved her head no. I smile again and said "good" And was on my way back.

Now what do I wear for tomorrow?


	9. Black noodles

I hurried back to the cafeteria and tell everyone about my findings. Ever since the fight between Weiss and Owl I've been on the lookout for him, his brother, and this other guy named 'JoJo.' Earlier today on my way to my next class I bumped into this HUGE guy. He was making his way around here until the bell ringed and everyone rushed out. I was about to make it to my next class Until I heard him fell. When a monster sized man fall, everyone can hear it. I was peeking around a corner I saw that rabbet Faunus girl that was picked on by Cardin and his team. As he got up, they began to talked like they met before which was weird because I've never seen her talked to anyone here. It was nice to see a human made a friend with a Faunus for a change.

I can't remember what there talking about but I think the big guy was lost as he pulled out some papers. Was he here for the tournament? The rabbet girl decided to lead him to the offices. I followed them to see who is this new arrival is. As They walked they began to speak again but can't hear it for being too far away. Both of them got to the office and went in together. The big man began to talked to Mrs. Goodwitch as the rabbet girl went into another room. I hung out in the hallway so I can't be seen. A few minuets later both him and the brown haired girl came out and began to speak once again. At the end of it I learned that she called him ' ' and he invited her to lunch at the new Italian place a few blocks away. Joestar... Can Mr. Joestar be Mr. JoJo? I was knocked out of my thoughts when he was standing in front of me with a questioning glare. I nearly froze on the spot. "You have a problem with the Faunus?" He said to me in a tone that matched his look to me. All I can do was nod my head no I was scared of what will happen. His glare quickly turned into a friendly smile and said "good" and went on his way.

After that I went to class like nothing had happened and went back to my seat in the lunch room for dinner. Sitting there was my older step-sister Yang. On her left reading a book was Blake with her bow on her head. Both team RWBY, team JNPR and the school staff knew about her being a Faunus and it was ok now but still kept it on out of habit. And to Yang's right was Weiss trying to sit up right and telling everyone about today. I can tell she was still hurting from Owl's assault earlier from today. I sat down next to Weiss as she continue her story. "And he picked him up and rode away, I swear to you guys Its not fake!" She almost screamed. Both Yang and Blake gave her a weird look. Its not everyday that you hear some stranger coming out of the blue and nearly killed you by accident. "With balls and bubbles? Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Blake questioned her. Weiss responded by pulling up on her shirt a little to show them her black and blue marks left by Owl on her lower stomach. "dose this looked like I will do this to MYSELF?" Weiss said once more nearly yelling again. "I know it sounds strange and," I jumped in "But its true. It was like he had a small tornado in his hand and Weiss may not be sitting here if it wasn't for his older brother coming in." I told them all. "Ah, thank you foe siding with me-Ow!" she winced as she held onto her gut. "Sis, it still sounds a little out there..." "But it did happened!" I said to my sister. "And I even know where I can find this 'JoJo' guy too!" Weiss's eyes went wide when I said that part. "How do you know-" she was cut off by another a grunt of pain. " I uh..." started off sheepishly "I followed that rabbet girl-" "Velvet Scarlatina" Blake said when she looked up from her book. "Her name is Velvet, Ruby." "Uh... yeah thanks for that" I told her as she closed her book. "Anyway, I followed her and this huge guy and they made planes to go for a lunch date tomorrow." Yang turned in her seat and smiled "And you want to spy on him, don't you?" She said. I felt a touch of red on my cheeks but I ultimately looked down in defeat with and said "yes" weakly. Blake closed her and sighed as she heard me. "If we go along with your plan and find this 'JoJo' will you drop it if you are wrong?" My eyes brighten up when I heard that someone other then Weiss wanted to find him. "Wonderful," Weiss stood up with a little trouble "We begin are hunt for JoJo tomorrow!" she said with excitement and began a long limp back to the dorms.

It was almost a challenge for me not skipped and keep my smiling to minimal after class today. I'm finally going to see JoJo again on a DATE! at least I think its a date. Is it? I waved away the thoughts and made my way to see him at this restaurant he spoke of. I kept looking behind me to see if anyone was watching me. I guess I was still paranoid from my bullying from Cardin and the other. But ever since Jonah beaten up him and Sky up the rest of them avoided me like a plague. I still felt lonely at times but school is a lot more fun for me now thanks to him. I also had so many questions to ask him like how he did what he with the soda bottle and how he glow with no dust. I've seen auras making anyone glow, but I felt something... different when he did it.

After a short walk I was standing in front of the Italian restaurant he told me about yesterday. It looked a lot more fancier then I thought it was. I walked into the eatery I felt weird when going in. I mean, I've walked around and seen this place and its costumers but I never been in it. It was nice and had a small fountain in the sitting room we wait to be seated. It wasn't very busy and I can see a few tables open. But no JoJo. I looked at the clock over one of the tables and see I was here on time. Then where's...

"Nice to see you came." I almost jumped out of my skin as Jonah came from behind. "J-J-Jonah!" I said still in shock. "Where did you-" He cut me off by pointing to the bathrooms behind him. I felt stupid after asking that. We made are way to are table next to the window. I place my purse hanging next to my seat across from him as he took off his hat place it in the next seat to his right. For once I can actually his eyes. There were two colors. His left one was a deep blue while his right was a forest green. It was strange and I can't help but kept looking at them. Maybe looking into them beautiful eyes... "Heterochromia Iridum is what they called it." I was snapped out of my trance as he said it. "When my mom and dad saw this they thought I was sick or something and I was going to die." He ended it with a small laugh and picked up the menu. "Aren't genetics weird?" I can only nod my head in agreement. "There nice," I spoke "your eyes" He looked up from his menu with a small blush on his cheeks "thanks for the complement Velvet." I felt my heart skipped a beat as he said my name. Most people called a animal or a freak. But when he called my name, it was out of kindness rather then hate. "And what will you be having?" A small waiter came back with a small note pad in hand, ready to take are orders. "I'll have the sea food Alfaro with a cola" He quickly jotted it down and turn to me "And for you, madam?" Oh no, I haven't even looked at the menu and he already ordered. "Uh... The house special with water, please?" I said nervously. He simply nodded his head and jotted it down and told us thank you and went to put in the food orders. "Will it kill him to crack a smile?" He grumbled to himself which I agreed with. "What do you think of here in Vale Mr. Joestar?" He looked at me with that smile of his "Please, just call me ether Jonah or JoJo."

"I knew it! It is him!" I told my team. Me, Weiss, Blake, and Yang followed Velvet from the school to see if it was him or not and in are uniforms to keep hidden. "Great job Ruby." Yang said as she patted my back. "Now what?" She said in a smart ass tone. "Let just hear what they say." Blake said as she looked at the menu. "And let get something to eat here while we're at it." Weiss ended for the cat girl with much more energy then yesterday. We might as well as we spy.

We are a have such a fun time together. We talked about his time here and how he felt being in a large city for the first time in his life. He even told me his team mates. I was amazed that he had the heiress of the Speedwagon foundation and the sons of Gyro Zeppeli with him. I kinda asked him if I can get a autograph of Owl the up and coming legend. Hay, he had a great many wins under his belt as a racer and I like to watch him on TV whenever he's on. He gave a good laugh and told me he'll try. "What do your parents do for a living Jonah?" He took a sip of the water that the waiter give us at the start. "Mom's a nurse here at signals while my old man used to be a hunter until he got and got a job in real estate. He wanted to be around for a long time with me and mom and he thought being a hunter was not a good idea." I nodded my head as he told me about his family. "What about you Velvet? What do you family's trade?" I looked at the table away from his eyes. "Dad and mum are owners of a small dinner actually, nothing as exiting as you I can assort you." I told him. "I might have go there some time." JoJo said to me and I responded with a giggle.

I was about to ask him what he used on Cardin until a plate with a dome was placed in front of him and then in front of me as are food had came. "Well that was in time," he said as he placed his napkin on his lap and grabbing his silverware. The man lifted his dome first to see his sea food dish in a white sauce. As he went to take off my dome I was shown plate of... black noodles. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jonah yelled as got up and grabbed the waiter by the front of his shirt and lift him to his angry eyes. "You think you can pull that off and get away with it just because she a Faunus, pal?! JoJo said angrily. He looked like he was about give him what he gave Cardin until he spoke up quickly. "I-It is the special like the young lady asked!" I took a small bite of one of the noodles and was surprised by the taste. "Uh JoJo," He looked from him to me with concern and anger in his eyes. "Its actually good." "What?" he said as I took his fork and gave it back to him with the noodles on it. He dropped the man and took it a bite out of it. Jonah eyes shot open "Oy! that is pretty good!" he sat back down with his anger driven out of him. The small man took a deep sigh and told us "enjoy are meal" and walked off grumbling about this being the fifth time this happen this month.

"Well someone is getting a nice tip." Jonah said embarrassed about making his actions. He eat his meal without saying a word. I was a little flattered by him as he was defending me again. I gather the courage to ask him. "Jonah," I asked him and he raised his head to look at me. "That day in that ally way, the one we first met." He nodded his head yes. "What did you do?" "I stopped them of course." He said told me. "That's not what I meant." I said a little impatient. "That glow and the bottle, what did you used? I've read a lot of books to see what you may used but no dust can't even launch a cap without destroying in the first place." His old smile came right and he sat up right holding his soda.

"A long time ago before dust was, well dust. Humanity was still fighting a losing war with the grimm. As we was about to become nothing but food a group of warriors founded something much more stronger then dust today. A power that can match the power of the SUN. The HAMON" Is he being serious? Something that can out preform are most greatest power sources in history? "If trained right a user can apply the hamon to ANYTHING." His hand that held his soda began to glow with a bit of thunder coming from it. He then began to tilt the glass upside-down... And the soda remained in the cup.

Me and the rest of my team was wide eyed by his display with the pop. "T-That is impossible!" Weiss almost stood up but I pulled her down before anything else happened. "Is he saying that he can control a power that can put MY family business to shame if wanted to?" She said with a little angry as JoJo with the black noodles. I guess I can understand why though. I mean, her family made there life off dust and its amazing properties and having someone coming up and saying he can do stuff better then your stuff can leave anyone mad. "You don't mind I can use the bathroom, do you?" I pick up from the table that we are spying on. "Go on ahead" JoJo said and Velvet began to go the restroom. as soon as the door was shut to the bathrooms JoJo took his fork and began to get few of the black noodles from her plate. He looked at it and gave a small smile as the same light and lighting came from his pop. One second later the floppy noodles went rigid like needles on the fork. It was still amazing on how he can do that without any help from dust. My musing came to a frightening as he began to bend the noodles back and flicked them off his fork and was flying straight for us. With lethal accuracy, all of the noodles hit are glasses of pop and all was popping out from both sides of are drinks now. I looked up from my drink only to see JoJo standing at are table with his arms crossed and a smile on his lips that smelled of evil intent. "Now I thought you said you have no problem with the Faunus."


	10. Zooming in

I sat there frozen, afraid of what he might do if any of us try to run. With that same smile, he unfolded his arms and he began to pull his and Velvet's table without spilling anything that was on it until it was touching are own and took there chairs and place them back to there original places along the dinning table and began to sit there with his elbow on it and resting his head on his fist under his chin, still have that same smile. "Do you hate the Faunus so much that you must terrorize them to no end?" He started and took a sip of his pop before continuing by looking at me directly "Or are you and friends like me so much that you started to stalk me and try snapping shots of me in nothing?" My face flared red as pictures of him in swimming shorts came popping in my head. Ok I won't lie, He was surprisingly good looking and Velvet was right about his eye and that Hetero-whatever made him a lot more attractive. "Whoa there cowboy!" A Yang almost yelled at him with a pinch of anger in it "Us and my sister here aren't some perverts ok! And besides" a smirk came on her lips "Its not ever worth looking at" I nearly lepta over the table and grabbed her mouth for saying that! I mean, I've seen my sister beaten down things far bigger then her. But JoJo, I can FEEL that he is not some pushover as he seemed a little mad at that remark but did not show it. Maybe that is 'the hamon' he was talking about. "Jonah? Blake?" All five of us turned to see Velvet had came back from the bathrooms and saw us talking.

She took her seat across the table from Jonah. Blake looked kind of embarrass as Velvet asked "Why are you here, Blake?" "Hold on" Weiss chimed in and looked at are black haired cat girl "You know her?" Blake sigh and closed her eyes. "Yes, after coming back to beacon I ran into her after class one morning and we've been talking ever since." As she ended her sentence at the same time as JoJo just finished his pop. "And I saw them her" he pointed at me "stalking me yesterday for some reason or other" Velvet Looked to me with a questioning look then aimed it to Blake. "Hold on," I stood up, ready to take the punishment for dragging everyone into this mess. "This is my fault," I started, this made him lose his smile and began to look at me with a questing that match Velvet's. "My name is Ruby and there just following me because I'm pretty much there leader. If you want blame someone then blame me" He kept looking at me for a few more seconds before he gave us that same smile that he had before. "Forgiven and forgotten" he said and it took all four of us by surprise on how fast he accepted my apology.

"BUT..." Jonah started up again "Why did you do it in the first place?" He asked me. I sat down still feeling uneasy about telling him the truth, but I rather take the lashing for my team then suffer for my stupid investigation. "One. Why did you attacked two students from beacon?" I finally asked him one of the questions I wanted to asked. "And if I did?" "Those men were chosen by are headmaster to defend us one day, pal" JoJo snorted angrily "Then he need some glasses then" "What did you just say?" Yang got up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to her now red eyes, but he showed no fear or anything. "I say that he need some glasses. Because if he let guys like him in then we have a problem" he swatted her hand away so he may stand to his full height, Dwarfing us once again. "From what I understand, Hunters and huntresses must protect both humans AND Faunus. So in a way, Your headmaster made a mistake by accepting him and others like him." I really wanted to get up and yell at him that he was wrong. But I feel like he was right. Why was a guy like Cardin in beacon in the first place? It was clear to everyone that he and his team didn't belong there with us and care for anyone but themselves. During are introduction to beacon Ozpin looked at all of us said that he saw potential in everyone. But If memory serves me right, he never even looked at him or the rest of team CRDL. dose that mean that he DON'T believe in them?

Yang seemed to calmed down a bit and her eyes were there original lilac color. "All I'm saying is that a hunter is someone who don't care about race but there job. Understood?" Jonah said. I nearly fell down by his views on hunters and Faunus. Never in my life have I seen a man like him. At first I thought he was some big guy that was here to fight. But JoJo showed me that he was infact a white knight with no armor. But my sister seemed that she's not buying it. "That still don't excuses you insulting Ozpin buddy." She said to him with a frown. "Then how should I repay this then?" He asked. Yang lips grew into a smirk as he asked. "Step outside"

******************************************************************************************

We stood on the sidewalk as Yang and Jonah looking each other down on the road next the Italian eatery. I was holding his hat while Yang's younger sister held on to her gantlets to prevent injury. I felt so scared for JoJo. I've seen how Yang fight and it was freighting to see her in one. I don't think anyone had beaten her from what I hear. "You sure you want this?" Jonah hollered over to his 'sparing mate' that was cracking her knuckles with a wicked grin on her features. "Oh yeah" she responded to him in a confident tone. He shrugs his shoulders and began to pull something out of his vest pocket on the inside. It was a pair of black fingerless gloves with silver studs that made a triangle as began to put them on and putting his arms up, ready to fight. Ruby pulled her weapon out from behind her back and with out warning, Pulled the trigger of her HPSS and one round went flying into the air and Yang made her first move.

Jonah stood there with his arms up as she rushed him quickly as she can. With all her might she gave him a drop kick into his gut that send him skidding a few feet on his back. "JONAH!" I yelled and was about to run to his side. But as I set foot onto the road is when he rolled over his head and began to stand up, with his smile on face as she didn't hit him. Both me and Yang was in disbelief by his recovery "Not bad," he began "Let see if you can do that again." I then felt a hand rested onto my left shoulder. I thought it was one of the girls but I looked to see all of them stood there as I was. "JoJo had been playing Rugby since he started high school." I turned to my left to see a new face had came. He was tall but not as nearly as tall as Jonah and had a pony tale that was bleached. He wore a blue jacket and some black sweater underneath. "He was State champion for the rest of his high school years. It will take more then that to hurt him" I didn't know what to say to him, how did he knew him? Yang did her dash once more but instead started a barrage of punches to him but he moved his body left and right in amazing grace for a large man to avoid her. "Sorry about that," this stranger started up once more and the rest of us looked to him as took a seat on a nearby bench "My name is Oryan. I believe he told you about me, yes?" "He is about to be killed by my sister." He turned his to the action to see that Yang was still trying to hit him but connecting nothing but air he kept moving. Yang thought she had him and put all her strength into one punch. But Jonah seemed to rolled along her arm and slapped her on the back of the head, humiliating her. She really didn't like that as her eyes turned red and went for him with new vigor and began to wail on face but was hitting his arms instead. "This is not good" Oryan stated "After slapping Yang like that, he's dead." Blake said. "No" Oryan started "Its not good for HER" we all looked at him for a explanation. "He got her angry for this reason, look at him and your friend Yang." We all looked to JoJo and Yang as of why.

Yang had that angry face with beads of sweat on her forehead as she still her assault on him. I then looked at Jonah and he had his smile on yet, but looked stressed but still kept it on. I don't get. He said that Jonah wanted her to do this for a reason. What was he...

Wait, Beads of sweat?

I gasped at my realization. "JoJo's Tiring her out!" I said aloud as the girls look at me. "Correct," Oryan began "Its a old boxing strategy he learned long ago. As he hold his ground and keep his defense up. They will just keep hitting him in a attempt to hurt him. But all they do is just wear themselves out," As he talked on I can see that Yang was beginning to slow down and her anger was replaced with weaken looked. Jonah then shot his arms out and knocked her arms to there sides. "And then he punishes them for that." Oryan said with a grim like tone. With a quick glow of his fists, Jonah then deliver a assault of his own as he gave her a barrage of fists. It was almost impossible as I see what he was doing. His arms are moving so fast that they were beginning to blur! All of us except Oryan watch in aw as he continued. And all Yang can do was keep her block up and looked in amazement of his impossible speed and strength.

To mix things up for him, he stopped and turned to his left side and gave her a kick to her chest that send her in the air. He took one deep breath and his whole left arm began to glow and small lightning coming from him. "What's he planning?" Oryan said as he lean forward as if he may see what he is doing. Jonah began to cocked the glowing arm back, like he was about to punch someone.

And the most insane had happen

He threw his fist forward... And his arm STRETCHED OUT. It speed was like that of a gun shot as it flew for Yang in the air. And it made contact with her right cheek, sending her spinning to the ground. With her out of breath and no energy all gone, her eyes went back to normal. JoJo had won.

"Incredible!" Oryan nearly yelled as he stood up "JoJo, You have finally perfected the Zoom punch!?" Ruby and the other ran to there fallen comrade's side while I walked up to Jonah speechless. As Ruby held Yang's upper body to find anything wrong. "N-n-not... B-Bad... JoJo" Yang said to him weakly. "Same to you." Jonah shot back. "JoJo." he turned to see Oryan had called him. "Yo Ryan!" He waved to him. "Get back the penthouse, you haven't packed yet." "Wait!" I cut him off and look at JoJo. "Packed? Where are you going?" I questioned him sounding worried that I might never see him again. He then began to walked with his friend donw the sidewalk. "I may have forgot to say that we might be moving in with you guy's!" He hollered backed to us.

Both me and Ruby Yelled "WHAT!?"

* * *

**A/N by Dylanmalone11: **

**Uploaded at 4 in the morning**

**Too tired**

**Comment**

**Sleep**

**CU**

**(update)**

**sorry about that guys I was really tired when I wrote this**

**so yeah, here is the next installment of RWBY's Bizarre Adventure**


	11. A thugs life

I closed my eyes so I may rest after reading this old book ever since I got on the plane. I founded it after moving my home base into a abandon library. I thought it was just some story for kids or something like that. But when I began to look it up out of boredom I was amazed by there findings. So that leaves me here going to this mountain and take it. Also, word on the street is that some monks founded this old temple and was now using it as a hot spring for weary travelers. Fools don't know what they have.

"Were one minuet out Mr. Torchwick." hollered the pilot from the cockpit to me. I open my eyes and got ready to land. I looked out my window to see my snow covered destination ahead of us. A few minuets later and a soft thud we had landed on a large cliff just out of view of others. "Keep it running until I get back." I told the pilot as I fixed my hat. With a nod from him I open the door and braced the cold. With my cane in hand I made my way to a large path covered in snow and ice and began my way to this old ruin. Whoever wants to come way up here and find some enlightenment is still anyone's guess. Finally, after a half hour walk and nearly killed myself from slipping I was looking at the temple turned hot spring.

As I made my way to the front I founded my men standing guard just like I asked them to until I get here. Most of them are shivering but when they see me they put on there 'Big Boy' faces and stood tall. I stood in front of them and I notice something wrong with this group. "Where is the Faunus?" I asked them impatiently. "He's inside, sir" One of them told me. We all got together and began to walk inside as I said "good." No sooner did I got in I can already feel the snow on me melting off me. As we made are way to what I think is the main hall and can see that someone was busy. All around me was men and women are ether cut in half or dying in pools of blood. I kept moving to the center with no problem. The same can't be said for the rest of them as they try and hold back gags and coughs but failed. And in the center of the blood bath was the Faunus.

He stood around my height and was a tad younger then me. His hair was dark brown hair with red streaks and his hair seemed to covered his beast ears surprisingly well. He wore a black jacket with a red and white rose pattern on his back and a bit on his lift shoulder with a red shirt underneath and black pants. But the most recognizable thing about him is his eye mask, it was bone white with red narrow lenses. He was standing over a body of a older man with a red sword sticking out his back. He pulled the blade out and gave it a swing that send blood flying away from it. He then placed the sword into the sheath/rifle hybrid.

"You know Adam," He looked at me as I said his name "You should bring have bring a book, a magazine, a MP3 player, or perhaps one of those portable games I hear so much about these days rather then doing THIS" I lifted my arms and did a spin to show what I meant. "You did said no witnesses" Adam said like nothing was wrong, witch he didn't truth be told. "Then the way is cleared then?" I questioned him. He turned around and was walking to one of the hallways before saying "Follow me." I nodded my head and turned to me hired help "You four," I pointed randomly at my helpers "Stay behind and stand watch. And clean up the place while your at it too." I told them as the rest of us moved on.

Adam and I was walking side by side as we went to were ever he was leading us. I met Adam a few weeks before my failed attempt on the docks. I was looking to the white fang for help for a earlier job. They agreed to help me after I told them it was from the Schnee dust Co. I then met Adam along the way. He told me he didn't hate me nor like me at the same time. I guess if it hurts his enemies he don't care who he works with. But I kept my 'candy cane' at arms reach just in case.

"You look tired there." Adam spoke to me. I guess I wasn't hiding it well enough. With all my time looking for my prize I haven't got a lot of sleep. "you notice then?" "yeah, what happen?" He ask me once again. "Its nothing to be concern about." He was silent when I told him. "You met her. Have you?" He asked but Adam knew the answer. He told me that his good friend and partner had left him and the white fang for moral reasons and never came back. I think her name was... "Blake? yes I have." I told the Faunus as we walk. We remained silent for a few more steps when I said "If it makes you feel better, I got in a few good hits on her." He was still quiet as we moved on. "How is Junior." Adam changed the subject to keep him from losing his cool. I went along with his idea and said "He's doing great now after the tune ups the girls got him." "Tune ups?" He questioned "Then the rumors are true then?" "Oh yes," I told him "All bleeding edged to boot." I told him. He hummed to himself as we reach the end of the hall way.

We ended up in one of the springs with a small waterfall in the center of the pools. We walk along the poolside until we are standing in front of a large mural of fish and whatnot. "I tapped it a few times, Its hollow on the other side." Adam told me. "Do what you best." I told him as I stepped back. He gripped the handle of his sword and in a blink of the eye, He had the red sword out like he just attacked and the stone picture fell into three large peace. Behind it was a stair case leading downwards. With me smiling and Adam sheathing his sword, we made are way down into its depths.

Once we made are way to the floor I pulled out that dusty old book from the inside of my coat pocket to take one last glance to insure we are going the right way. "What's with you and this thing we are looking for?" I placed it back into my pocket and began to take lead. "I guess its story time then." I told Adam as we walked side by side like last time. "You know how those people in the jungles used to worship the sun and all that Adam." I began to tell him. "Yeah" he answered me. "Well in this old book," I pulled it out to show him "It tells that there is the one race of those people that can't come out into the sun but at one time ruled this world. They called them 'The pillar men' for some reason I don't know." As I told him I see that the wall of the cave began to change into a old tunnel. We are getting close. "It was also said that it was them that made the Grimm we all know today. But as the world began to change around them that they started to die off. But before that had happened one of them made a device that can bestow great power to whoever uses it." "And you believe THAT?" Adam said to me in disbelief. "I was at first. But out of boredom I did some looking around and founded out that a man by the name of DIO founded one of these items and nearly took a large village over but was killed later on by his step-brother." I told him as he seem to think I was crazy. Perhaps I am a little.

At the end of the cave we came into a large door. Like before, Adam took care of it like the last one and everyone gasped but me. Inside this room was GOLD. coins and jewels in piles are everywhere you turned. You can be set for life if you know how to spend it. Every one began to move in with there bags and started to shovel every thing in them in hopes of a early retirement. Adam took some rubies and shoved them into his pockets as he followed me. All of this was a bonus for what I came here for. I grabbed two of my men as we moved forward. In the center of the gold vault was a large stone chest. "Open it" I told them. Without a second thought they got to the chest and began to work on getting it open. "Well at least this is not a complete waste of time." Adam told himself aloud as he walked around. "Take what you want, my friend," I told the Faunus as the top of the chest hit the ground with a hard thud that shattered it. "I already got what I wanted." I told him as I shoved my two men away. Inside it was coins and jewels just like the room, but in the center of it was the greatest treasure of all.

A stone mask


	12. High School never ends

_A/N: Noble here I'll be just adding the bloody storm by Coda_

* * *

_Down beneath of the silence_  
_The pillars that are awakening, back from the past_  
_Blood is deep, colors crimson_  
_It gives me the pluck with all its strength to rise up again_

_If it is said this is my, fate to inherit love_  
_My second move will be made with a grin_

_Mislead the darkness with my skills and hold its strength with strategy_  
_Dodge all the blades to find my chance to fight the evilness_  
_The faith that I believe will open up the future that awaits for me_

_Like a Bloody Storm_  
_Oh Burning like a Bloody Stone_  
_The fate engraved into my blood will fight my destiny_  
_My soul will never fade, within my bonds it'll never change its soul_  
_Holding on to the pride_

_Forces that pervade_  
_The beat creates the voice within of the friend_  
_All my pain, left with a stain_  
_To find out the meaning of my life I have now_

_Your wish has been my guide, now I can see the dawn_  
_It's dazzling with full of dignity_

_And to the mount of shining light, igniting sky that's burning bright_  
_A journey where the soul and soul will jam it's way through_  
_Painted with a tears, we have to save the future from sorrow_

_Like a Bloody Soul_  
_It's burning like a Bloody Star_  
_Break down the wind and tear the fire to go on to the next_  
_Don't fear for anything, don't even hesitate and move on forward_  
_Flow within bloody stream_

_I really wanna shine like the sunshine_  
_Not "wanna". I "gotta" shine like the sunshine_  
_How you wanna be like?_  
_Tell me what kind?_  
_What about be like me?_  
_I shine fine!_

_Forget about the thing you think it is damned_  
_What is that thing in your body that hidden?_  
_Isn't that a wasting time?_  
_You gotta show_  
_If being nervous sit down_  
_Meditation_

_But that's I'm saying_  
_Wasting time_  
_Be like JoJo!_  
_Burn! Flame! Energy!_

_Mislead the darkness with my skills and hold its strength with strategy_  
_Dodge all the blades to find my chance to fight the evilness_  
_The faith that I believe will open up the future that awaits for me_

_Like a Bloody Storm_  
_Oh Burning like a Bloody Stone_  
_The fate engraved into my blood will fight my destiny_  
_My soul will never fade, within my bonds it'll never change its soul_  
_Holding on to the pride_

* * *

I was laying in the bed on my back with nothing on me but a nervous face and on the verge of shaking. Jonah just giggle at me as he got on his hands and knees on top of me with his boxers on, showing me his well built body. "Well aren't you nervous nelly." He told me. I took a gulp as he moved the covers over us. "I-I-Its m-m-m-my first t-time!" I managed to stuttered out. He placed one of his hands on my cheek with a soft gaze in his eye as he looked at me, like a lover does. "You let me do the work Velvet," he told me in a tone just above a whisper as he move his hand from my cheek to the back of my head "And you tell me how you want it." I was a bit more calmer by his voice and by him leaning closer to my face. "B-Be gentle, please." I told Jonah in a weak voice. "Sure thing" is all he said as we were about to kiss and for the first time make lo-

The alarm clock next to me went like a bomb, waking me from my dreams. I shot up with a red face and I found myself breathing hard like I did something vary bad. I nearly smashed the damn thing and looked around my room only to see it was empty but me. Then all that was just a dream. I was glad that it was all in my head and we never did THAT. But at the same time I was kind of sad that he wasn't here. I looked down at my hands like I just let something slipped through them. I nearly slapped myself as I thought of that. Jonah was not even my boyfriend and yet I wanted him to...

I got out of bed in a rush. I needed a cold shower. A VAREY COLD SHOWER. I got my bathing stuff and a change of cloths in a gym bag and was about to open the door until I was stopped by something on my coat hanger.

Jonah's hat

I looked at his hat with wonder. I forgotten to give it back yesterday after his battle with Yang. When I held it I can already tell that it was made of a fabric softer then silk. I then began to look at his metal on it, it was a gold star with smaller designs on it. I wanted to touch it but move my hand away from JoJo's hat like it wasn't a hat at all, but apart of Jonah in general. I felt blood coming from my nose as my dreams start coming back. I grabbed a tissue and ran out the door. Cold shower. Now.

I felt much better now thanks to the cold water. I was walking back to my room to get ready for the day ahead. But my plans changed when a girl with orange hair popped up in front of me with a big smile on her face. "HAY YOU!" She nearly yelled at me. I almost fell back when she jumped at me. "That hat in your room, its his don't it?" She almost yelled at me again. "Who is he? What's he like? Did he had a huge hammer with-" "NORRA!" Someone hollered at her as the new guy yanked her away from me. He had a green long sleeve shirt with black hair with a single pink lock of hair. "I'm so sorry about Norra," He started off as the girl named Norra look kind of sheepish about what she did "We just got back and we heard that Cardin was in the hospital by someone YOU know." He told me in a almost sleepy voice. "Sorry, my name is Ren and you already met Norra." He moved his hand to her and she had that big goofy smile.

"Its ok," I told Ren, feeling a bit uneasy by them. I seen them as part of team JNPR and maybe the nicest team here in beacon. But word is that Norra was the most violent of the four and was nearly expelled by that. "And its true." "I KNEW IT!" Yelled Norra. She pushed Rin away from me and started her questioning again. "Well, who is he?!" I didn't know if he want me to tell everyone his name or not. "That's it!" Ren said as he grabbed Norra by the back of her shirt and began to drag her somewhere else but her. "Sorry about all this" Ren hollered to me as they left me in a stupor. I continued to my room and tried to forget what just happened.

Inside my room I got into my school uniform and was getting prepared for my class. I looked at my clock to see that I still had time to kill. Today there starting class much later then usual for reasons unknown. I sat on my bed and about to look over homework, but much to my 'pleaser' I was distracted by Jonah's hat once more. I went over to the hanger and picked it up and sat on the bed again. I began to wonder, why was I so fond of him? Was it his dashing yet kind personality? Or is it that new power that he showed me the other day? Ether way, what I do know is that when I was around him I feel that I was liked by him, maybe even... Loved. That was such a bizarre thing to say, a human and a Faunus dating each other. The mere thought was never heard of in, well ever.

Next to my bed was a window and I live on the third floor near the fountain that I look out of if I can't get any sleep. Today was rather slow and no one was out, so I was watching the water flying from the fountain in a artistic matter. Out of the corner of my I see that Mr. Ozpin and Mrs. Goodwhich was walking with four other people with the school uniform that I didn't recognize. As they got closer I can make out who they are. One of them was a girl around my age with golden brown hair with some pair of rods on her back. The other was a young boy that looked like Ruby's age and he had his hands tangled on the back of his head and looked like he was fighting off sleepiness. The third was a man that I knew off the bat as Oryan from the other day and he was taking notes of some kind. And the last one was...

My eyes went wide and I gave the biggest smile I had given since coming to beacon. I jumped off the bed with JoJo's hat in hand and ran out of my bedroom like my life depended on it. I nearly ran into Ren and his team but kept running with no problem.

"And you will be staying here." The old man named Ozpin said as we walked pass a fountain. While most of us had no problem getting up, Owl was working on his bike for most of the night. Why I don't know and he was paying the price for it. Speaking of paying the price, my shoulder was still sore from yesterday's fight from doing the zoom punch. "Now your belongings are in your room and class will be starting within a hour," Mrs. Goodwhich said without looking at us and was typing something on a data pad. "Will that be all you four?" She said stopping us and finally looked up. "I do." I asked her "What's are team name?" I question the two. I heard that most four member teams usually get one. We never gave ourselves one because we never been seen as one but just friends hanging out together. "Simple," Ozpin said "Its team JOJO." "say what" Owl said while he was out of his sleepy state for the time. "JOJO," Ozpin said one more time. "Jonah Joestar, Oryan Zeppeli, Jenifer Speedwagon, and Owl Zeppeli." He told us while pointing to me. "And you are the leader, Mr. Joestar." my eyes was wide when he told me and all of us was speechless by his announcement. "I suggest you go to your room and get ready for class and have a wonderful week here at beacon academy." Ozpin said to us and both left us and back to there offices.

"Well congratulations. JoJo." Oryan said while clapping his hands and a small smile. "Don't lead us astray now" Jenny told me with her hands on her hips. Owl patted my back saying "Lucky bastered." Me, a leader? Now that's funny. I don't even know how to lead a dog for goodness sake! First I forgot my hat and now this. What next for me today?

"Jonah!" I heard someone calling to me above. Was it god that was going to strike me down. We all looked up on a balcony to see who called me. To my surprise it was no other then the bunny girl Velvet. She was waving to us (Or to me) with nothing other then my hat. "So that her JoJo?" Owl said to me. "Well she is cute. Good choice Jonah" Jenny told me also. Well today must not be that bad. "I still got your hat!" She hollered from above still waving my hat around. Normally I don't like it when someone got my hat, but family and people I like are my acceptation. "Just ah... stay there alright." Velvet told me while looking around for something. After a quick minuet of looking for something, She lay her eyes on a storm drain that was running along the side of the balcony. With a look of bravery in her eyes, She put the brim in her mouth and hopped the railing and grabbed the drain pipe.

We was all freaked by her stunt as I shouted "Wait a moment!" But my fear came true. As soon as she began to slide down the pipe it gave way and was beginning to peal off from the side with Velvet along on the third floor. Now she was hanging on for dear life with a yelp escaped from her, sending my hat falling to the ground like a heavy leaf. I went into a sprint for the entrance with Owl and Jenny following me. "Yo! Don't move! We're coming!" Jen hollered "Bro, stay there!" Owl yelled back to Oryan as we enter the dorms. I Got a good head start on my friends as I got to the stairs and was already on the second floor. With a sound of metal bending and another yelp, I was already standing in front of a door. I kicked it in and just in time to see that she had lost her grip and was beginning to fall. Time seemed to slow down as I ran for the window. I jumped right through the thing and I was flying outside, just in time to grab Velvet and pulled her close to me. I covered her head and turned my body so I may take the impact instead of her as we fall. "JOJO!" Oryan yelled as I closed my eyes as prepared for the pain. But I felt a sudden rush of wind and something soft right underneath me and Velvet. I opened my eyes to see that we were on a bubble. I looked at my friend to see that he had just launched one of his bubbles to soften the impact for us both. Velvet opened her eyes to see what I was seeing also. Oryan let out a sigh and with a snap of his fingers, the bubble popped and send us to the ground with a soft thud with no broken bones. "JOJO!" Both Jenny and Owl yelled as they just got to the balcony to see us on the ground. "Its all ok you two, there safe." The older Zeppeli yelled to his younger brother and to Jen.

I her monad as she lifted her head to locked her brown eyes into mine. We were like that for good three second until her face became blood red and hopped off me and on her feet screaming for forgiveness. "IMSOSORRYIDON'TKNOWWHATCAMEOVERMEAND- OW!" Jenny came from behind and gave Velvet a small tap between her rabbit ears with her rod to stop her panicked rant. "Man JoJo I thought you said that she was on the quiet and shy type?" Jenny said as I got up and brush the dirt and glass off me. I walked up to Velvet and was going to ask her what was she thinking, but as I opened my mouth I began to hear sniffling from her. "Hay," I asked worried "You hurt?" He lifted her head to me and I can see that she was crying. "I'm sorry," she said through her tears "I was so happy... to see you and I wasn't thinking right and...and I nearly killed you..." I put my hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear drop. I gave her a soft and warm smile to show I wasn't mad at all. "Its ok there, Velvet." I reassure her "something like that won't kill me that easily." She seemed to stop crying as I kept talking to her. "And I won't stand here and see any good person get hurt," I gave her a wink and pointed at her "especially you, Velvet." Her eyes seemed to lighten up as I told her that I was 'somewhat' worried about her.

"AWW, How sweet!" We were interrupted by some orange hair colored girl. "This is like something out of some romantic story or something like that!" I was kind of red by her statement and so is Velvet. Then out of the blue, Owl came out of the entrance with a flying kick that hit the girl square in the back. "YOU RUINED IT!" He screamed out while in the air. Poor mystery girl was skidding on the ground face first and was knocked out cold by him. "Norra where are-" some guy with a pink strip in his black hair was just coming out of the dorms and stop as he see the girl that was named Norra out cold. "Oh god what did she do?" He said as he went to her side almost tired like. "She ruined a good moment is what she did!" Owl said to this new guy. But as he said that, Oryan came from behind his little brother and put him in a choke hold. "You must forgive him," He said while Owl was kicking to get out but with no success "He has a problem of overreacting things." He finished just as he let go of him, sending him on his hands and knees coughing. "Sounds just like Norra then" The new guy said as he picked her up and was carrying back inside. "Sorry about her." He told us before disappearing inside.

"uh... Jonah" I turned to see Velvet trying to hiding her sad but cute face behind my hat. She hold out her arms and was I took my hat back from her and placed it back to its original home atop of my head. "Thanks for holding on to it," I told but still held her head down "Just be more careful ok?" She lifted her head and she tried to put on a strong face for me "I'll try my best." "Well JoJo," Jenny said with her hands on her hips with a smug look "You sure know how to pick them don't you?" I put my hand behind my head kind of embarrassed. But I snapped back to what I wanted to do first. "By the way Velvet," I told her while I led her to my team "This here is my best friend, Oryan Zeppeli, but you already met him" He nodded his head and told her "hello there" "And this lady here is Jenny Speedwagon." She came up to us and placed a hand on Velvet's shoulder saying "Sorry about the tap earlier" Velvet nodded her head as a sign that it was forgiven. "And lastly this here is Owl Zeppeli." He got off his knees and brushed himself off before reaching into his coat and pulled out a picture of himself with his signature on it. "JoJo said that your a fan, here." He said as he gave her his autograph. "Well now that you got to meet my friends and team here, we got to go and get settled in now." "Can I come in and help?" Velvet asked us and I got a feeling that she won't take no. "Sure thing." I told her as we all went in the dorm and try and find are room.

* * *

**A/N by Dylanmalone14 :**

**And here is the next installment of RWBY's Bizarre Adventure**

**As the holidays coming in I won't be in for awhile**

**But I'll see you all again!**

**R&R**


	13. Luck of the draw

_Down beneath of the silence_  
_The pillars that are awakening, back from the past_  
_Blood is deep, colors crimson_  
_It gives me the pluck with all its strength to rise up again_

_If it is said this is my, fate to inherit love_  
_My second move will be made with a grin_

_Mislead the darkness with my skills and hold its strength with strategy_  
_Dodge all the blades to find my chance to fight the evilness_  
_The faith that I believe will open up the future that awaits for me_

_Like a Bloody Storm_  
_Oh Burning like a Bloody Stone_  
_The fate engraved into my blood will fight my destiny_  
_My soul will never fade, within my bonds it'll never change its soul_  
_Holding on to the pride_

_Forces that pervade_  
_The beat creates the voice within of the friend_  
_All my pain, left with a stain_  
_To find out the meaning of my life I have now_

_Your wish has been my guide, now I can see the dawn_  
_It's dazzling with full of dignity_

_And to the mount of shining light, igniting sky that's burning bright_  
_A journey where the soul and soul will jam it's way through_  
_Painted with a tears, we have to save the future from sorrow_

_Like a Bloody Soul_  
_It's burning like a Bloody Star_  
_Break down the wind and tear the fire to go on to the next_  
_Don't fear for anything, don't even hesitate and move on forward_  
_Flow within bloody stream_

_I really wanna shine like the sunshine_  
_Not "wanna". I "gotta" shine like the sunshine_  
_How you wanna be like?_  
_Tell me what kind?_  
_What about be like me?_  
_I shine fine!_

_Forget about the thing you think it is damned_  
_What is that thing in your body that hidden?_  
_Isn't that a wasting time?_  
_You gotta show_  
_If being nervous sit down_  
_Meditation_

_But that's I'm saying_  
_Wasting time_  
_Be like JoJo!_  
_Burn! Flame! Energy!_

_Mislead the darkness with my skills and hold its strength with strategy_  
_Dodge all the blades to find my chance to fight the evilness_  
_The faith that I believe will open up the future that awaits for me_

_Like a Bloody Storm_  
_Oh Burning like a Bloody Stone_  
_The fate engraved into my blood will fight my destiny_  
_My soul will never fade, within my bonds it'll never change its soul_  
_Holding on to the pride_

* * *

"And that's how I got my Ursa pelt, Ha ha ha!" Mr. Port laughed. At the beginning of class he tells us one of his stories of his youth before going on with his lesson for the day. I guess it was ok if you are running late, and it was also felt good that he just got new seats that had arms. Jaune, Ren, Nora, and I was a seat away from Ruby and her team. Nora had a boot print on her back from someone here and she refuses to wash it off and kept saying that it was from celebrity racer. I was never into racing or other things that had to do with motor vehicles so I had no idea what she was talking about. And below on the ground was three new students, two guy and a girl. One of them must have stood somewhere clearly over six feet and obviously worked out because his muscles was slightly bulging out. He also had a fedora with short rims and a long sword hanging on the back of his chair. The other boy looked like he was around Ruby's age and had small salutes around his chest. And the girl look awfully familiar to me. I wonder who is she? I heard RWBY talking among themselves. I kept hearing the words 'JoJo' and 'the ripple.' What in the world they talking about?"

"Hmm," I heard Mr. Port hummed to himself "It seems that we are missing a few students. Mr. Joestar, have you seen-" "Here we are!" We all turn to the doorway and seen two people standing. One was that Rabbit Faunus girl that was picked on by CRDL and a man that I haven't seen before. He had black hair with a pony tail that was bleached white at the end with a feather tied to his pony tail. The rabbit girl looked like she just ran here and was huffing. The new guy stood in front of her, placed his hand over his heart, and did a small bow to Mr. Port. "Forgive me," He said "I got lost looking for my locker and she offered me help. So please, Punish me instead of her if you will." He spooked like a gentlemen ready to take a lethal blow and was not afraid. "I-its alright Mr. Zeppeli. Just take you seats you two." The teacher said, not knowing what to do with someone like that. With a nod from both of them they made there way to there seats. The Rabbit girl seem much more happier then I have ever seen her as she sat next to the larger man. The smallest one pulled out a seat for the other one.

He stood with his back to the chair... And jumped into the air. He bent his legs like he was already sitting, placed a fist under his chin, and fell right into his seat, like he never left it. All of us including Mr. Port was in AW at what he just did. All except the 'new kids.' "Uh... Yes well... Todays lesson..." And he started class while shaking off of what just happened.

Grimm biology went on with no problem after that. Earlier in the day I asked Jaune and Ren if they knew any of the people that was here. But all they know was that there were here for the fights and that's all. "Ruby," I whispered to her. She turned to see what I wanted. "Do you know them?" I asked her as I pointed to the ones in front. She nodded her head yes "They are team JOJO from what I heard." She pointed to the largest of team JOJO "That's there is Jonah Joestar, the leader. He's the guy that knocked Cardin out because he was being... Well, Cardin." So that explained that mystery. "And the one that did the chair thing is Oryan Zeppeli, the only thing I know about him is that his little brother is-" "Owl Zeppeli~" Nora singed in. "And I got the print to prove it too." She said while she pointed with her thumb to the foot print on her back to show us what she meant. "And he is?" I asked Ruby. Seriously, who is he?

But before she can say anything, Mr. Port called out "And this includes todays lesson!" He said out loud. "And now I have something here for you Mr. Joestar." He said that made snapped from his book. The teacher then left the room and a few seconds later came back with a caged Boarbatusk. "I think the whole class wishes to see just what you are capable of, as am I! Ha!" Mr. Port said with a laugh. I can't see his face because of us being in the top rows and his back to us, but I can tell that he was shocked but was somewhat calm. "Ok then," He said while he stood up and stretched. The rabbet girl looked at him with worried on her face but he picked up his sword and made his way across the floor. "Ready when you are." he said to Mr. Port while drawing his weapon. "Splendid!" He said when he got his blunderbuss/Axe. "Good luck!" He yelled and swung it at the cage, opening the door and sending the beast free.

The hog kicked and buck a few times before setting its eyes on Jonah and went into a full on charge. But all the while he didn't move, all he did was opened his mouth slightly and took a deep breath. As if it wasn't strange enough that he is not moving, Ruby and I notice that he started to... glow? Is that his aura perhaps? The Boarbatusk was only feet away from him now and still he didn't move. I seen the Faunus girl covered eyes and I prepare for the worst. A beast like that had a thick bone armor that even Cardin had a hard time braking the shell. As if on command, he started to run TO the beast rather then from it. He held the sword in his right hand and primed it for a vertical swing, all while he lost his hat. And just like that, both the boar and his blade made contact with each other, but not in a way anyone thought it would be. Rather then his sword braking against the thing's thick head and killing him, he actually cut the monster in HALF! Bone and all too. As if it wasn't amazing as it was now, the boar's body started to sizzle like it was on fire. And in a few seconds, the monster was gone, not even ash was present.

Everyone including me and Mr. Port was in aw once again by what just happened. And the bell just rang...

"The Hamon can turned a monster and any dark creature's flesh into nothing." I told Velvet as we walking to a lunch table my friends are at. I had a turkey sandwich while Velvet had a mushroom soup with some carrots on the side. She was hanging on to my words like a kid being promised a toy. "You can really do THAT?!" She asked with amazement. I can't help but notice that some people were giving her some dirty looks as we came by, but all that ended when they saw me. "JoJo!" I heard from Owl as he waved to show us the way. I sat down next to Owl on my left while Velvet sat next to me on my right. We talked and laugh about halfway through lunch. "Well look who's here." We turned to see that it was Yang and the rest of her team behind her. I said "Well come on in." While waving them in.

The rest of them sat across from us. Ruby was in front of me, Oryan was across from Blake, Weiss with Jen, and Yang with Owl. "That was crazy!" Ruby said to me "Just using a normal sword and cutting the boar in half while burning away like that!" "Hey" I said "I'll have you know that Pluck and Luck was in my family for as long as the first Jostar." I told her a small history lesson about my family. But all she was stood up in excitement. "And you did it all with that ripple stuff you talked about?" I felt like I was some legendary knight or something along that line. "Sounds like you got a fan, JoJo." I heard Oryan said to me while he picked up his 'Ninjas of love" book. And Blake widen her eyes "Your a fan also?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Since it came out." He said while still reading. And before I knew it, they began talking about the plot and other things related to the book. So we just let them be. Owl is giving Yang advice about how to maintain her motorcycle. But Jenny and Weiss was just silent and giving each other evil glairs, I and can see that Jen was winning.

The Schnees borrowed a small sum of money from her step-father a long time ago and they never gave it back. If that wasn't enough, They said they never asked in the first place and Robert was attacked and mugged on the same night while going home. Jenny and others believe that it was them that planned to kill him and take his business for themselves. Plus, the Speedwagons had a different view on the Faunus labor and they treat them much better the Schnees have ever did.

"Say, Jonah" I was called by Velvet questioning face. "I was wondering, you said that the Ha... Ha... The ripple is far more stronger the dust, right?" "I did say that, why?" I said to her while adjusting m hat to see her better. "does using it wears you out? Because I see you breath a lot when using it." Ah, that's why. Normally I never tell anyone why we have to, but my friends are a different story. "Well you see," I began and most of team RWBY started to listen to what I was going to say. "The Hamon requires you to be constantly breathing in a steady matter, or else it won't be as effective." "If anyone was beginning to train in the Hamon they start off by learning breathing techniques." Oryan finished for me while taking a sip of his tea. Where the hell did he get that from?

"So without breathing right, you can't do that glowing thing and the stretchy arm?" Ruby asked me. "In a manner of speaking, yeah. But" I held out my fist to her "That doesn't make THIS." I ended it with a laugh and stood up. "C'mon guys, Miss. Goodwitch wanted us to check in with her about are placement for the festival." Oryan and Owl got up but Jen stayed in her spot, still glaring at Weiss. "Jennifer..." Oryan asked her, this time she got up and broke away from Weiss. I swear I can see Jenny tried to go for the long roads but did nothing and got a head start to the exit in a hurry. Velvet got up with us "I needed to head to Mr. Oobleck soon about my project. So I'll see you later then Jonah?" Velvet asked me. I replied with my smile and said "You bet." I grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss. I may have seen steam coming out of her rabbet and human ears. "Thanks for helping my friend find his locker. Until we meet again" I said and left her with a blood red face and everyone whispering about me just kissing a Faunus.

But all that ended as I came by with a pissed of look.

* * *

**A/N by Dylanmalone11 :**

I'm back with a OFFICIAL chapter of RWBY's Bizarre Adventure

Leave a comment and tell me how I can improve if there anything wrong with it


	14. Girls-just-want-to-have-fun

Jennifer was sitting on her bed crossed legged while hugging her pillow, pouting like a child that was denied candy. JoJo and Owl was at the school garage working on his bike for the races coming up, leaving me here laying in my bed reading one of the books Blake told me about. I was finding it hard to read while she was like this. "Stop it." I told her. "Stop what?" Jen said irritated. "You know what I mean." I said while I closed my book. I know very well how Jen felt about Weiss and her family. It was almost sad too, there were almost the best of friends. Now there ideas and views made them hated enemies.

Jennifer got up and began to walk around the room still hugging her pillow, perhaps that it may calm her down. I also know that Jen better then she thinks, she felt stupid about almost making a scene earlier. "Hold on" I told her as I got off my bed and from underneath my bed, pulled out a jug of water, a tea pot, and a special blend of tea. Then I made a B line for my burner and began to boil water. "Sit down alright." I asked her to do so. She look reluctant at first. But as the pot began to whistle, she took her seat at her bed. "What was I thinking?" Jennifer said to no one particular. "Your weren't," I said "your love and hate was blinding you." I grabbed two cups and began to mix the tea blend into the water and held it in front of her. Jen placed her pillow aside and took her cup and I sat next to her holding mine. "Now this will help." I said and took a sip. She brought it up to her nose and smelled it and a small smile began to grow. "Thanks" "No need." I said back.

About a half a pot and a small chat later Jennifer hopped of her bed and put her empty cup on the night stand. "Feeling better?" I asked. She whipped her head around to see me. "Take a wild guess." She said like herself again. Grandpa was right, the tea always works. Before I can say anything else, the door began to knock. "I'll get it, you just finish that tea for us." She almost said in a singing voice. I wasn't complaining with that, so I put up my feet and reached over to get my book. But as soon as I turned a page I jumped at the sound of a screaming and laughter. I almost fell of the bed by the sudden noise but saved myself just in time. I got up and see just who is it that made my partner screamed like that.

From what I seen, Jennifer was hugging some other girl. She had blood red hair that was tied into a pony tail that reached to her waist and had bright green eyes. She wore bronze and gold armored dress with red gloves that went up her arms. Who ever she is, Jen knew her. "I thought I've seen you!" The red head said happily. "And you are?" I had to ask. Jen broke away from her hug and began to lead her inside. "Oryan, you remembered the stories about Pyrrha?" she asked. "The only thing I remember right now is the time you and her wonder away from the daycare and 'founded' some candy." I told them. The red head witch I assumed was Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck and said "Uh... yeah, are parents was so mad at the staff that day..." "Still," Jen grabbed her waist and picked her up "I can't believe your here!" she nearly yelled and put her down. I went over to the tea pot and grabbed her a cup and what's left inside of the pot. "Its a pleaser to finally meet you madam." I said and offer her the tea cup. "Thank you uhh... Oryan correct?" I nodded and say "Oryan Zeppeli, at your service." and I bowed. "He's more formal then you think." I hear Jen whispered to Pyrrha as she took a sip. "You made this?" She asked me. "Naturally." was all I said. She frowned and was about to say "But aren't you-" "Don't bother." Jennifer cut in, Pyrrha just shrugged and dropped it. "Say, Oryan?" Pyrrha asked "Do you mind if I talked to her alone?" I nodded and say "Go on ahead." "Great." She said and placed her cup on a small table next to her and both headed for the door and closed it. Now I was all alone, so I got back on my bed and started to read once more.

"When I saw in Mr. Port you looked familiar, so I asked around and was pointed here." My friend told me as we walked down the hallway. When I was a kid I met Pyrrha in a daycare that Oryan mention awhile ago. And ever since then we have been friends for as long as I can remember. But I had to move around because of Dad's work so we had to keep in contact through phone calls, letters, and photos. And now we meet once again after a long time. "And I thought you be attending here next semester." I said. "I was, but Mom and Dad said otherwise. But it was not like I wanted to come here later." I laughed after hearing that. She was always too modest for her own good.

"So what are doing tonight?" I asked. "As a matter of fact, I was going to ask you the same thing." Pyrrha said. I cocked my head in a questioning matter and said "Nothing, why?" She stop and turn to face me "It so happens that another friend of mine had just won four VIP passes to some club that just opened up. But the other half of my team didn't feel like going. But now your here soooo." "I can bring someone, right?" I gave her my answer with a question. "Who did you have in mind?" She wanted to know. I then began to ran the other direction "Another friend," I yelled back to her "I'll see you around five at the front gate alright!" I hollered again and left her behind.

After a small jog I was already knocking on her door. "Yo! OPEN UP!" I yelled at the door. A few seconds later Velvet opened up. I barged in and said "You got anything good to wear?" Poor girl was all confessed as I was looking through her cloths. "W-W-What?" was all she can say right now. I stop and looked her in the eyes. "Simple. You, me, and two other girls are going to P.A.R.T. Why?" I placed my hands on her shoulders "Because gota that's why!" I said with a laugh. "EH! W-W-Why should I?!" She stuttered out. I pointed my index finger out and touched her nose. "Because we're friends. And friends go out and crazy stuff and talk about hot guys." Now that seemed to shut her up. I smiled and said "Good, now find something good to wear and meet us at the front gate at five sharp." and I was out the door.

"Here you go~" Nora said as she gave the guard the passes. "Come on in ladies." He said and open the doors to 'Blue moon.' Jenny, Pyrrha, Nora was already enjoying themselves. Jen was wearing a green and black long sleeve shirt that stops above her belly button and had a baseball cap with her family name on it. Pyrrha had a simple red tee shirt with a bee on the front. Nora had the same pink and white dress she always had on. And here I was, me with a small yellow tank top that that stop above my belly button like Jen and skinny Jeans. Jen came back and see that I didn't have anything 'club attire' and gave me some of her cloths and forced me to use them. My Mom will kill me if she see me in this.

When we enter all I can hear and see was loud music and multi color lights. I had to grab onto one of the girls arms as we met a hostess and was lead to the VIP seats. The area had sound proof glass so it was far more quieter. "And you won these?" Jenny said to Nora as we sat down. "Yep, just called up the radio and presto!" she pointed upwards and all of them laughed while I did a small giggle. I refuse to kill there mood for them.

We all drank sodas and talked about are other friends. I was also getting used to it, laughing and gossiping about anything and everything we know little about. I never did this with anyone before. Jen told everyone about Jonah and the rest of her team and the time that he saved me. "Your traveling with strange company Jenny and are enjoying it, more so to Oryan." Pyrrha said. "Well he had that 'old money' charm that I like. He also is a lot more fun then he leads on." Jen said back "What about you? What about that Jaune guy?" She asked. She had a blush and said "He is very nice for one. He don't understand how strong he is really." "AW," Jenny said "You always like the softies." She laughed and Pyrrha gave her a small punch on her shoulder. "How about Nora here?" Jenny said. "Ren of cores!" Both Jennifer and Pyrrha both laughed at her sudden outburst. "Ok Velvet your turn, who do you like." My ears went straight up by that. I never really had a boyfriend or had a eye on any man for a long time. The only one I can think of was...

"Jonah," I started with a low voice and looking at the drink in front of me. "when I seen him at that ally I thought... I thought he was like all the other people that hated me. But he stopped them because he didn't care. He didn't care if I was Faunus or not. Behind that strong man persona is a kind and just person with a strong since of duty. He is almost like knight rather then a hunter." "That's a Joestar you just described." Jen said. I looked away from the cup and looked at her. "He was the only one that can get a description like that. And you know what-" "Are you the VIP's?" We were interrupted a new hostess with a tray and a metal canister. "That will be us, why?" She opened the glass door and came in to are room and handed us the canister. "Complements of the house, enjoy ladies." she said and left us.

"Well," Pyrrha said and grabbed the can "I say we have a toast, as friends forever." She said and opened it up. Before we knew it, a large gust of smoke came pouring in. We all began to cough and lost all train of thought. I fell on my knees, then on my shoulder with my vision going. And then darkness...


	15. Hunt for velvet otobor

With a stretch, I hopped out of bed. "OK guys, rise and shine!" I yelled and clapped my hands. Owl made a small groan but did what he was told. Oryan was already making us home made coffee. Its much better then the stuff that they made in the cafeteria. "That makes three... Jenny?" I looked at her bed only to see it empty. "Hey Oryan, have you seen her?" I ask him. "Not since yesterday, why?" "Because she's not here." I pointed to the bed to show what I meant. Owl shrugged and said "Perhaps she went stay at Velvet's or that Pyrrha girl he told us about." He then went back to making are coffee. "I'll check out there place, you get the java flowing." I said as I grabbed my hat and was out the door. "10-4." Owl called back.

I started my hunt at Pyrrha's place. From what I understand, it was a teammate won something and she got her, Velvet, and Jen to come along for a night on the town. I knocked on the door. Nothing happened, so I knocked harder. "Hold on" someone said weakly behind the door. A few minuets later, someone finally opened up for me. It was the guy with black hair and the pink streak. He took a deep sigh and said "Can I help you?" "Yeah, have you seen some girl here? She had bright brown hair and about this tall." I laid my hand flat to show him how tall she is. He shook his head no "Sorry, we haven't seen them since last night."

Damn it.

"Alright then, thanks for helping." I said and he shut the door. Well there not here. then perhaps they crashed at Velvet's place. I was walking down the hall and was now standing in front of her door. "Hello? Velvet?" I knocked and called to anyone that maybe in there. "Jenny? Anyone?" I knocked harder in hopes of anyone will come. After five minuets of pounding I came to the conclusion that no one was inside. Maybe they got a room in town? Ether way, I was heading back to are room and call them via my cellphone. But by the time I turn I bumped into someone and nearly send him to the floor but he saved himself. Whoever he is, he had bright blond hair with light armor that was on his chest and shoulders. "Whoa man sorry" I apologies to him. "Its ok." He said back. I went pass him and was heading back to my room. "Hello? Pyrrha? Nora?" I heard him knocking and talking to the door behind me. "No ones in." I stop and told him. "Oh" was all he said disappointed and looked to the ground. I asked "You know them?" He lifted his head and answered "Yeah, I am supposed to be there leader," He held out his hand "The name's Jaune. You must be the leader of that new team. JOJO is your guys name right?" I shrugged and shook his hand. "yeah, Jonah."

We began to head back to his room and he was telling me about how Nora won a radio contest and got passes for a club that opened up a short while ago. "I heard that, she got your Pyrrha and my Jenny to go with her." He sighed and said "Nora is a wild one for sure and won't take no lightly." "Ha, sounds like someone I know." Jaune laughed a bit. "Still," he said while frowning "Its not like them to be gone over night, and that's double for Pyrrha." I picked up some worry from his voice. I can't say that I was worried too. I know Jenny can take care of herself when push comes shove. It was Velvet that I was more concern for. But she had two huntresses and a pro stick fighting Speedwagon, so that calmed me down a little. "Yo, JoJo!" I turned around to see the Zeppeli brothers coming up and was now beside us with my school stuff. "Who's he?" Oryan asked me. I placed my arm across Jaune's shoulders and introduce "This here is Jaune Arc, team leader of JPNR." Owl clapped for me and Oryan just sipped his tea. (He had that all along?) He was wide eyed when he saw Owl though "Is that-" "Yep. The one and only." His older brother cut him off. "That explain why Nora was so crazy about that footprint." he mumble to himself.

"Hey guys!" someone up ahead of us yelled. I had hope that it was Velvet and the others, but instead it was team RWBY. "Hey girls." Owl called to them. We began to walked pass them but all four joined in. I notice that Yang had a black eye, I seemed to hit her a bit too hard that day. "Hey about that shiner-" "don't sweat it OK." she forgiven me "Oh and thanks for muffler tip Owl." "You be surprise on how the smallest things can effect you." And then they went on about there bikes like in the cafeteria. Oryan was telling Blake about how he felt about a story he read when he was younger and she already took notice. "And where is your other 'friend'?" Weiss asked me with a touch of venom on the last word. "No idea yet, I believe that they will be back soon." "Yeah, I hope so." she said under her breath. Was that concern I just heard? I decided to let it pass for now. "So you met Jaune huh?" Ruby stated. "He's sweet guy, killing a Ursa that size was great feet!" I parsed him and he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Damn it Jen." I heard Oryan swore calmly at his cellphone. "Still nothing." He said to himself. He been calling Jen for almost five minuets now. Now I was beginning to worry about them now. Jenny usually come in late after doing stuff like this, but never this late. I hope nothing had happen to them, that goes double for Velvet.

We all decided to head for the cafeteria for breakfast. "You looked kink of troubled there." Ruby told me. "I'd hoped you didn't see that." I said flatly. All she did was gave me a soft smile and patted my lower back (She is small and I am big remember.) "They'll be ok, just you wait." Who would have thought that a girl half my age will be giving me hope. "Thanks a lot." "She does that from time to time." Jaune whispered to me. "Hey!" Ruby shouted at us. "But she is still a baby." Yang said while grabbing her waist and lifting her up. And then both sisters began to fight with Ruby delivering the first punch.

After a small fist fight (I think Yang's eye was now even more black)and some words from all of us, we finally got to the cafeteria. We got are food and headed outside to eat instead of being inside. Funny thing about this school, they actually have some TVs that you can watch. Its only the news and the weather you can watch here, but it was better then nothing. And its one of those HD glass TVs to boot. "Nothing new yet..." Ruby said as she rubbed her sore arm. "And I wish I have the remote for that thing." Owl said as he drunk his orange juice. "Still nothing..." Oryan mumbled to himself after another fail attempt of getting a hold of Jenny. I wanted to ask him but I think Ruby is right, I just needed to wait. After all, they may have just party until the sun was up.

Boy was I wrong.

The TVs was going all static for a few minuets and then went black. "Someone forgot to pay the bill." Blake remarked. After a full minuet had pass it went on. Instead of the news or whatever, it was a dark room with four girls with bags over there and bound in chairs. "See them?" Someone said off screen. Then someone new moved on screen.

He had a black bowler hat with a red band around it. coming out of his hat was orange hair coming that was covering up his right eye, witch was green and had... Eye liner.(He must have some guts to pull that off.)He had on a white suit with a red collar with a gray scarf and black gloves. You got to be living under a rock to not know him.

Its no other then Roman Torchwick

"Of course you can," He said while he swung his cane around in a full circle while walking to the people. "And you all know what I'm planning here so I'll get to the point." He pointed to one of the girls and a guy moved in and dragged her chair to Roman's side. "Mr. Speedwagon," he started "You have a ship here that is filled to the brim with dust. To put it simply, I want you to give me it all. And why do you think that you will do that? Well here is a good reason." He smiled and grabbed the bag over her head and gave it a good yank to pull it off.

And all of are blood went cold on the spot.

Jenny was had duct tape over her mouth and a piss off look in her eye. "I'll admit, she a fighter this one is." Roman said. He grabbed her by the throat, but all that did was made her growl for us to hear. "My men will contact you Mr. Speedwagon." He tilt his hat and said "See you in the near future." With a evil wink the screen went off.

We was all silent. But I was the most terrified of all. If Jen was there, then that means... Oh god no...

"Velvet..." I went off like a bat out of hell in a mad dash. I ignore the calls of everyone there as I ran. My mind was racing, thoughts of what he will do to them or to Velvet. And what I'll do to him if he even tries to hurt them or even TOUCHES Velvet. I don't know why I was more concern with Velvet but that didn't matter now. All I know is that my friends was in trouble and they need someone.

And that someone is a pissed off Joestar.


End file.
